


Meteoric Shift.

by SaidbhinLuch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Anger, Edora, F/M, Friendship, One Hundred Days AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidbhinLuch/pseuds/SaidbhinLuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'One Hundred Days' AU where Sam finds herself trapped alongside Jack. Angst, anger, friendship and romance. Some language but not much. Rating may change depending on later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Day of impact._

The meteors rained down around them. Clouds of heavy dust and ash kicked up into the air causing Sam to cough and choke. She saw Teal'c and Daniel leap into the gate, the latter yelling at her to hurry. She stumbled down the path grabbing her radio and clicking it on.

" _SIR! Where are you?"_ The radio sputtered with static, she flinched as more meteors struck the ground surrounding her. Her heart jumped waiting for a response. He had promised to get back and it was unlike him not to have checked in. Worry swept through her.

" _Gar- cave- go- earth- Cart-"_ Only fragments of his order came through. Sam lost her footing as a shockwave rippled underneath her feet, sending her crashing to the ground. She looked up just in time to see one headed straight for the gate and the open wormhole. Dust caught in her nose and throat; burning and tearing her airways. A heavy stone sank to the pits of her stomach and she knew getting to the gate was not an option.

"Not going make it Sir. I am going to aim for the tree line and hope for the best." She bolted as best she could, jumping and rolling. Another shockwave knocked her off balance and hit the ground hard, blacking out.

* * *

_One day since impact._

'CARTER! _CARTER!'_ Sam came too slowly, barely able to breathe. Curled up on the ground hacking up debris, she slowly moved. A hand gently shook her shoulder as she struggled to breathe. Sam slowly rolled over and sat up gingerly. The Colonel was squinting out at the clearing where the stargate stood.

Or used to stand. Following his line of sight she turned slowly; the stone becoming an avalanche in the pit of her stomach. The entire area was levelled. All that was left was a crater. The slightest trace of the gate; gone. He helped her up slowly, watching her for any injuries. She stumbled forward and hissed as the long cut finally made itself known. 'Easy there, surprised you don't have more injuries. How the hell did you avoid being hit Carter?' He sat her down on a fallen tree. Her chest felt tight. Panic sweltered in her head, pounding inside her skull. His words seemed to become from a distance. As though she was stuck down at the bottom of a well. The sounds being slowly forced into her mind.

Her gaze remained on the crater, but barely in focus. She barely registered the Colonel cleaning out the long jagged cut and bandaging it up. Didn't so much as blink as one hand went to her neck and the other to her forehead.

"Carter, breath, you might be going into shock." Even blinking was a slow process for her. The Colonel sat next to her, on hand on top of hers. Time slipped past her but eventually she blinked. He was sitting next to her peacefully. "Sir." She reached up and slapped her cheek lightly.

"I'm sor-"

"You don't have to. Carter I am amazed you managed to get through _that_ relatively unscathed. It's understandable you'd be out of sorts. Now come on, let's see if we can find the gate." He wrapped her arm around his waist helping her down to the crater. She let go, gingerly stepping forward only finding a bit of twinge. The Colonel kicked at the dust as she reached for the dropped pack. Laria and a few others stood at the edge even as Sam started to dig at the ground. The Colonel followed suit.

* * *

_Fifteen days since meteor strike._

Two weeks later, tired and dirty from a hard days labour Sam sat at the edge of her dig site. The Colonel had headed off for a walk with Laira. He managed to fit in with these people. Worked hard, made them laugh. Sam, however Sam stuck out like a sore thumb. Her leg ached every so often, itched like hell. Garen spoke to her happily, eager to learn about Earth. There were some things that the Colonel had clearly told him about. So she referred him out with a smile. Now, however she scowled in the dwindling light. Grass was beginning to grow anew around them. Crops flourishing. Surrounded by people; she felt totally isolated.

She growled in annoyance. The Colonel didn't want to talk about it; he helped her dig but refused to speak much of it. And now he was gone off on a wander. Sam knew it wasn't his fault not really. She was trying to battle the feeling; that dread that had been squeezing her around the midriff since she saw the meteor. She continued to dig, hammering the shovel into the ground in annoyance. She froze as she collided with something solid. Very solid. She dug furiously, scrambling on her hands and knees to get the last of the dirt out of the way.

"Oh no…" She breathed out, a hard lump quickly forming in her throat. Heavy footsteps with a long stride caught her attention. Speeding up as they got louder. Dust kicked up into the air as the Colonel skidded to a halt next to her prone figure. "Carter?" She could feel herself shaking, turn towards him. He bent down and stared at the hole.

"What is that?" Sam sat back on the back on her heels; collapsing back. He turned to look at her worried. Her heart seemed to have completely stopped in her chest. Her chest heaved as the bubbling sensation of bile rose inside her.

"Carter? What _is_ it?" He rapped at it with. They both knew what it was; the dismay was hidden in his dark eyes. Jaw tensing and pulse jumping in his neck. The moment stretched on. Sam rubbed at her face trying to stop the tears from falling. She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed.

'That's the gate.' Sam didn't look at him, closing her eyes so tight lights danced behind her lids.

'Did it develop an iris in the ground? I didn't know meteors could cause iris growth.' Her face softened somewhat, eyes opening. His head dropped back, rolling his shoulders. His sigh echoed in her head. 'When the meteor hit the gate, it must have superheated the naquadah. Which flowed over the open wormhole and then cooled and hardened.' He stared at her. Initially he looked to her for a solution but he quickly realised one wasn't coming. His face became unreadable, something she had seen only recently in his 'retirement'.

'No way home.'

'Pretty much.'

'Sam…'

'I don't know…' She stood up slowly and walked away, still trying to fight the tears threatening. As she reached the top of the crater she glanced back to see the Colonel standing at the hole they had been working on. Flinging the shovel away in anger and frustration. Even from her distance she could see the pain in his face. She turned and headed over towards the river, fighting down the urge to sob.

* * *

_Day 1 of 100._

One hundred days.

That's what Garen had said his mother had done after his father had passed. One hundred days to grieve and let go of what she had lost.

How was she supposed to do that?

Her life, her work, her friends, her family?

Sam sat at the waters edge, wearing the rough linen of the Edorans. Bored out of her skull. Everyday was the same routine, working the fields, rebuilding and preparing the meals. Important work; but she was steadily losing her mind. She had even come up with a means of getting them home. Unfortunately she would have to be home to do it. She had started making notes, detailed calculations as to how to create a particle beam generator. Pointless but she needed the distraction.

Over a month since they had been stranded here. The Colonel had settled a lot more, but did keep to himself. He was following the Laira's advice given from the woman herself. Which irked Sam to no end. Was it a problem? Could be, but on this planet; stranded? Did it really matter? Dangerous thinking, but she had bigger concerns.

"Carter!" She flinched as water completely drenched her front; she took off her overcoat mock glaring at the man who was wincing from his boat.

"Good morning to you too." She shook her hair. Wiped the drips of water off her face and hung up her top on a nearby branch. He docked next to her and jumped out. As he pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head he quirked an eyebrow at her. "I _did_ try to warn you, you were off… _thinking."_ He shrugged; picking up her discarded shirt and hanging it up a bit higher. He nudged her notebook out of the way and sat down next to him. Fiddling with a make shift fishing rod.

"I'm just…"

"Bored?"

"Obvious?"

"Little bit. It's okay I'm rather bored too."

"Yeah, but you fit in here far better than I do." She leaned forward to take off her boots and socks and placed her feet in the water. Reaching down and rolling up her trousers she kicked out slowly.

"I work hard, as hard as you. That's not fitting in." The Colonel cast out and sat back. Sam looked at him, tucking back her curling hair behind one ear. He looked almost peaceful sitting there, the line drifting in the water.

"They _like_ you." She told him; biting her lip and looking up at the blue sky. The Colonel coughed forcing her to look over at him. He, being sceptical, at best.

"Carter how could they not like you?"

"They don't understand me?"

"I don't understand you half of the time." He shrugged, looking completely confused.

"But the other half you do."

"Hm."

The sat there quietly for about 20 minutes. She kicked in the water experimentally, surprised when the Colonel didn't kick up a fuss. "So you like fishing?"

"It's one of my favourite things in the world."

"Besides dogs, Guinness and The Simpsons?"

"Dogs are my favourite people." He corrected lightly nudging her shoulder, getting a laugh. His head tilted to look her in the face. She looked back in confusion. "It's been a while since I've seen that." Sam pulled on her own sunglasses, lying back on the ground. The cool water was a relief with the now sweltering heat. The Colonel scratched his face awkwardly.

"But yeah, fishing. Minnesota, it's my favourite place in all the galaxy. A beautiful little cabin, fish that grow _thiiiiiiiiiis_ big and no one bothering me." He gestured wildly. Sam looked up at him smiling slightly. Large white fluffy clouds floated past lazily. If she tried very hard, Sam could almost fool herself into thinking she was back on earth. "Trees?" She joked, watching as he cast off once again. He laughed toeing off a boot and testing the water with his foot.

"Lots of 'em."

"Sounds nice."

"Land of sky blue waters... loofahs... Ya sure, you betcha, snookums…" She sat up and looked at him over the top of frames.

"Snookums?" She couldn't help it, a giggle burst out of her. The pair sat by the water, laughing merrily much to the confusion of the passing natives.

"Hey no giggling Major."

"Who exactly are you going to report me to _Sir?_ " He nodded thoughtfully gathering up his fishing rod and getting up. He stretched and took off his other boot placing both over by the tree. Sam sat up and stared out at the winding river. He sat down next to her again, putting both feet in the water and kicking out.

* * *

_Day 42 of 100._

Time had begun to drag on. Sam had realised that she had zero skills in cooking (the Colonel hadn't bothered hiding his lack of surprise or amusement) sewing simply resulted in a long list of expletives and bandaged hands. And that Laira really didn't like her all that much. She had turned her attention to helping create basic machinery to help in the farming. Drawing up plans and working with people to build them had really helped stem her boredom.

Well, it had kept her mind busy and wore her out so she slept like the dead at night. Her radio remained attached to her belt at all times. She couldn't help it. It was a comfort; having the little things from home with her. She and the Colonel now had daily fishing trips at the river. Well he fished and she made some notes or just stared out at the water. Thinking. Laira had hijacked them every so often. Sam knew she had no right to be annoyed by that, but she was. In fact he was quickly becoming "Jack" in her head.

"Hey!" Sam was buried in a new harvester well her torso was at least. "Hey." She answered rather muffled as she was ensconced in a maze of wood. Sam could see Jack smile slightly, bounce back on his feet and stuff his hands in his pockets. "Is there a reason I talking to Carters' butt?" She rolled her eyes, kicking a leg into the air; in an attempt to wiggle out. "Cause Carters' front is in a bit of tight spot." She answered jokingly. Paynan muttered something and Jack chuckled. Sam cursed kicking both legs into the air as her top got snagged on a bit of timber. Paynan burst out laughing. Sam would have given him the finger if she wasn't so caught up.

"I wouldn't do that. She's notorious for revenge. I once made a joke about a previous mission and came back to find my office completely cover in post-it notes." There was a pause, Sam rolling her eyes and hips trying to reach the snag. 'Little sticky pieces of paper. Floors ceiling, chair EVERYTHING. Our boss thought _I_ had done it!'

"But you had not?"

"Nope. All her. But without a shred of evidence. Oh fer cryin' out loud. Here." He reached over and freed her. Muttering under his breath about her wiggling. Paynan looked at her curiously and she simply blinked with large eyes and a small smile. Jack pointed at her face melodramatically. _"See!_ They always fall for that." Paynan gave them a small smile and quietly left the shed. Jack mocked glared at her as Sam brushed herself down. Trying to appear half way presentable. He reached up and tucked an errant bit of hair. The long fingers grazing her face slowly. Sam was taken aback by the force of the thrill that bolted through.

A soft "oh" caught both of them by surprise. Jack stepped back from her and looked round. Sam ducked her head trying to hide the blush. Laira looked upset, turning and leaving suddenly. He coughed looking between the door and her. "Ahhhh..." He attempted but words seemed yo escape him before he had grasped at one. 'Walk?' She tried and he nodded overly so, leaping on the distraction.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention the second they stepped outside. Sam was convinced they had only shared a rather bewildering minute in silence. However it would seem that it was quite a bit longer. Or gossip travelled at faster than light travel in Edora. She kept her eyes adverted, hoping no one else noticed that they were in lock step with one another. Well maybe it was more the lack of space between them she hoped that went unnoticed. She could see Laira and Garen watching them.

"So…"

"So…"

"Nice weather." Sam looked at him briefly letting out a puff of air. He hummed next to her and nodded slowly.

"It's scientifically proven. Weather chat is boring no matter where you are in the universe." He winced dramatically at her trying to get a smile. She shook her head. Kicking an idle stone as they wandered aimlessly.

"Write that down." She told him sagely, a little too sagely. He stopped and looked at her perplexed.

"Huh?"

"It's not science unless you write it down."

"That's an odd philosophy."

"I thought it more amusing." She deadpanned, arching one eyebrow, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Nice Teal'c impression."

"It's my Daniel one that kills."

"Good one." His eyes narrowed and only let the slightest of smiles show. The pair stood for a moment thinking about their friends back home. Sam's eyes slid shut at the images flashing in her head. Controlling her breathing. Making sure the tears didn't fall. She could manage this, she had to.

_Day 66 of 100._

Midday, the hottest day so far. The sun beamed down on everything and Sam had decided to go for a quick swim. Her skin was warming warningly. The perils of being so fair. They had all gotten up early and most of the harvesting had been completed. So they had the afternoon to themselves. She wandered out to the stream leisurely, now only wearing the wide brimmed hat from home. She had grown used to the rather rough linens. Perhaps it was healthier that she was embracing the life she seemed stuck with. Well maybe hesitantly stuck an arm around. A nearly full notebook and an empty one were in the satchel slung around her shoulder.

There was an impressive stack building up in her room. Jack every other day would appear and inspect the rate of expansion. Joking about building her very own library. Over two months, ten notebooks. Some of the other women had decided to try to teach her how to sew and bake and all the other things that she was expected to be competent at. She reached the makeshift dock, dropping her bag and stretching. She stared down at her hands which were (not surprisingly) covered in little scratches from the needles and knives. Give Sam a toolbox or a welder and she was a master, give her basic home ware tools and she was a terror unto no one but herself. She took off her hat and the trousers and looser top she had opted for that morning. Quickly diving into the water. Relishing in the refreshing water. She swam around for a bit then was suddenly dunked.

"Ah! _Jack!_ You son-of-a-" Sam kicked outs spinning around to the chuckling Jack. She shook her head, sending water droplets spattering around. He swam backwards, away from her. She spat out a bit of water irritably. He had disappeared beneath the water again so she decided to sit up on the river bank until he ran out of air. Sure enough bubbles started appearing in the water and Jack broke the surface, very much annoyed. She smiled cutely, twitching an eyebrow and kicking out. He attempted to keep a straight face but the amusement could not be hidden for long. She slipped back into the water and started doing laps. She usually would have opted for a run, but it was too dry and dusty for it, and she missed her trainers. Eventually Sam felt the threat of a burn and so got up to dry herself off.

"God I miss my towels." She muttered mostly to herself as she quickly dried herself and tugged on her clothes. Jack was furiously drying his hair, leaving it on end as though he had been electrocuted. He paused and stared at her. "Your towels?" He blinked, looking away from her. Put on his wraparound sunglasses and repeated "your towels!?" Sam nodded confused as to the baffled reaction. "Yeah, big massive fluffy ones. These ones are just scratchy and a shade off painful." He nodded slowly, becoming decidedly glum. "Do you think they're still trying to get us home?" Sam turned and sat down under the shade of the tree. Melancholy swept over her. Jack settled down next to her rubbing at one of his knees. "Good luck trying to stop Daniel." She smiled sadly thinking about home. "Even Space Monkey needs to sleep sometimes." They sat in the shade leaning against one another. A cooling wind had kicked up and she could hear the rain like noises that sent her back to her childhood. Her head dropped to his shoulders fighting back the sniffle. Jack sighed softly, laying his head on top of hers.

After a while Sam found herself blinking awake, curled into Jack snugly. He was snoring quietly. Arms banded around her. She let her eyes close once again. Sam didn't fall asleep again just dozed in a peaceful haze. If she snuggled in closer to Jack it was simply as she felt a bit chilly. Eventually her stomach started rumbling. Jack started chuckling. "How about dinner?" Sam nodded and got off Jack. He ripped the Velcro off his watched and looked surprised at the time. "Napped for 3 hours… oh boy." She shrugged pulling on her hat though the sunlight was beginning to fade it was still warm. The touch of sadness still lingered for the pair as they trekked back to the village. She frowned and bit her lip. Jack looked down at her. His shoulder bumped against hers ever so slightly. "What?" She stopped dead and chose to look down at her shoes. There was a moment where Sam stared dead down at her shoes. Screwing her eyes tight and rushing to get the words out before she chickened out. "Iwanttoraisethegate." He froze. The sentence unfurled and worked its way through his mind. After five minutes of silence she looked up to see his staring at her. His eyes were massive and there was a nerve ticking in his neck. She had to fight the wince trying to make itself known. He turned and walked away from her. Sam looked back at the river and shook her head. _"Shit."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 76 of 100._

10 days. They hadn't said one word to one another in over a week. Frosty, stony silence Sam could handle. It was just blank. Jack was just B-L-A-N-K with her he looked through her acted as though she didn't exist. Which was awkward. Sam didn't have many people to talk to here on Edora. Paynan would talk to her about the everyday things needed. Garan would be curious about Earth, clarifying things Jack had mentioned and letting her explain other things.

She had never felt so alone though. Almost four months past and now she felt completely isolated. She had filled three more notebooks in those ten days. Leaving her to sit alone in the dining hall and furiously trying not to be completely despondent. Hard to do when Laira and Jack sitting closely together in the furthest corner from her. At a complete diagonal to her position. She sat with her head down, continuing to writings not calculations or theories, her thoughts. There were a great many building up. A memoir that would never go anywhere. Perhaps she could started that book on wormhole physics she had been itching to do. Paynan patted her on the shoulder briefly on his way out of the hall. Sam pulled her cardigan closer and inhaling her tea. She sat back in her seat and pulled out another notebook flicking through it for her schematics. Breezing past the farming or basic work related creations to her continuation of her own work. She turned the large book to its side to examine her designs. Twirling her pen in one hand and eating the Edoran equivalent of potato chips with the other. Sam frowned trying to balance the notebook on her slightly elevated knee and not spilling tea all over the book.

"Good night Major"' Laira's voice directly behind her caused Sam to jolt violently. She smiled weakly at her wishing her a good night. Ruffling her hair, she turned back to her work trying to distract herself. Narrowing her eyes she added a few alterations to the particle generator. Eventually Sam gave up, gathering up her bits and pieces. Leaving her dishes and cutlery at the waste area and leaving. All the while she was trying desperately to ignore the man in the corner. Who was resolutely staring at the ceiling ignoring her. Sam wasn't tired yet so she just dropped off her notes and pulled on her boots, and her flashlight and sidearm, just in case. Tucking the flashlight deep in her pocket and her gun into the back of her trousers she headed out. She took a minute to stare up at the different stars above her she decided where to walk to. The gate site. She knew that no one would bother her there, especially not in the darkening hour. Sam at this point could navigate the path to and from there in her sleep, blindfolded. It had become a refuge for her. A place all her own on this planet so far away from everything she'd known. It was probably the fact that there was a tangible piece of hope laying there that brought her back. The fact that it was just lying on the ground as though taunting her, was just frustrating. So close and yet hopelessly so far away. She smirked at the thought. Jack would hate the use of the cliché and be even more peeved at the alteration of it. Then she scowled at the thought of the man.

The more she thought about the more annoyed she became about it. It wasn't like she was bothering him all the time about it. It was a simple wish after all it wasn't like he was her commanding officer here. A truly childish response. Not speaking a word to her? Was it so difficult for the man to act like an adult and deal with the problem? Clearly it was. And spending all of his time with Laira now. Why? An attempt to prove he didn't need her? Make her _jealous?_ She kicked at a stone sending it flying high into the air. For crying out loud, he was acting like a pathetic immature teenage boy who hadn't gotten what he wanted. Raising the gate wasn't that preposterous a suggestion. If Sam had come up with the idea of a sub-atomic generator as a means of melting the naqudah layer, by now someone on earth should have. And the Tok'ra might have a way of getting the technology. Dad would certainly try his damndest for them. If Jack had simply decided to confront her, they could have dealt with the problem but _nooooo_. Instead he just disappeared off. Acting for all the world that she didn't exist. After the stunt he pulled only a few months before? What was it he said? Oh that he hadn't been acting like himself since she had been around.

What a hypocritical motherfuck-

"CARTER!"

Oh had she said that out loud?

She turned to see the Colonel storming up to her, all pomp and bravado. Back to full on Air Force CO. Well that was something.

"What!?" She snapped, not letting him bark her way into a meek Second's response.

"Excuse me?" His head retracted, pulse jumping in his neck, muscles contracting rapidly along his jaw. Oh he was _pissed_. Finally an emotion. A reaction.

"You heard me." She threw her jaw out, squaring up to him, arms folded. There was a moment in which something flashed in his eyes. The flash too quick for her to make out properly but it sent a flash of unexpected heat throughout her body.

"And what exactly has crawled up your ass?"

"My ass? You're the one who has been acting like I'm not even here? I'm surprised you've acknowledged my presence." She sarcastically spat out at him, even as he tried to loom over her. Fortunately Sam had been around Alpha males her entire life to get pushed around by such tactics.

"Your little speech there? What was it, "a petulant child"?" She had to give it to the man, he gave as good as he got. Sarcasm dripping off every single word with flamboyant gestures to match.

"Pathetic immature teenager, _actually_." She cutely responded, flicking her hair back slightly. He bristled visibly, tension and anger radiating outwards.

"I am your commanding officer, I demand-"Ordinarily the cold tone would have stopped her dead, but not now. She was too tired, too pissed and no longer gave two scuttering fucks as to the consequences. If he wanted a knock down drag out, he'd get it. And Jack O'Neill had never seen Samantha Carter in a fight like this.

" _Demand?_ Where the hell do you get off _demanding_ anything of me? You've made it perfectly clear that you think we're stuck here. Moving on with your life and _whatever_ -"

"Jealous?"

That. That stopped her cold. She stared at him, mouth open, jaw tensed. He actually had the audacity to look pleased with himself thinking he had gotten the upper hand. She snorted. The pompous look slid right off his face as he took in her derisive amusement.

"Think that highly of yourself do we?" She commented looking him up and down. Making sure to appear completely unimpressed.

"I'm not the one with the ego problem here _Sam._ I know jealousy when I see it."

"And I know a play when someone tries to smack me in the face with it. Using her to _annoy_ me? How pathetic are you really? The great Colonel Jack O'Neill, playing the most ridiculous of games to bother me?" She turned away gesturing wildly to an imagined audience and scoffing at him.

Suddenly he had grabbed her arm and pushed her against a nearby tree. Sam attempted to struggle against him, but he deftly caught bother her hands, pinning them above her head. He had leveraged the rest of his weight against her so that escaping would be tricky at best.

"You _bitch_." His eyes were black.

"You have _no_ _idea_." She glared up at him, to find him glaring down with the same dark intensity. There was a moment in which the frustrations and anger of the past few months bubbled over and then she found herself in a furious kiss. There was nothing sweet or tender in this moment. Fury and flames coursed through them. He had bitten down on her lip, hard, drawing blood. She returned the favour, biting down on his neck. Only one hand held her hands above her head now. The other was attempting to rip her cardigan and top straight off. He pulled back and stared down at her in confusion. She tilted her head back and took a breath, tonguing the cut on her inner lip. They panted heavily and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Wasn't exactly how I imaging this conversation going." He muttered and Sam laughed.

'Beats the other option. I'm not really dressed for a sparring session.' He pulled back and chuckled but there was something that spoke of wariness and self recrimination. She grabbed his hand looking up at him reassuringly.

"I'm okay with whatever _this_ is."

"Are you giving up?" Jack stilled, wondering what had changed her view point so drastically.

"On home? No, never. Which probably isn't healthy but…" She waggled her head and Jack just quirked an eyebrow then shaking it off.

"So we're..." He gestured vaguely between them now decidedly awkward. 'Okay?'

"We'll figure it out." She reached up and kissed him softy. He looked a bit bamboozled. Sam got a bit nervous thinking she had completely misread the situation then the massive smug bastard smirk bloomed on his face.

"I just made out with Sam Carter. Cool." She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm.

"Ass." He waggled his eyes brows and Sam was now rueing the entire situation. Though a part of her was flattered, not that she'd ever tell him that.

* * *

_Day 80 of 100._

Sam was helping to push the plough through the ground, trying not to slip on the slick mud. The rain had poured down over the past few days. Boots were her only option in order to pick her way through the sludge that the ground had become. Behind her, Jack whistled merrily earning a rather baffled look from Paynan. Sam smiled to herself, trying to stop the plough from getting stuck. She had finally managed a decent design but it was the only one she'd been able to finish. She checked the rope harness and nodded to Jaren, the young man controlling the rig. He smiled back a rosy hue flourishing in his cheeks. She was nudged from behind playfully. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the winking Jack.

Things had shifted between them. Ever since the explosive kiss they were, _close_. Nothing as dramatic had happened since but they talked, laughed and flirted. The flirting surprising her a great deal for she had never been very good at it. Awkwardness had been her forte for a lot longer than she'd ever admit to. The perils of being a child genius. Jaren trundled past and she scratched the back of her head and looked back out at the field, eyes narrowing at the crash site. The sun was just beginning to sink behind it but she swore she saw something. She took a few steps forward and continued to stare out at the crater. Jack, noticing her sudden distraction came over carefully moving over the deep groves. "What is it?"

"Just thought I saw- Whoa!" Sam made to step forward again but her ankle gave out. Jack, being the ever quick man that he was, caught her and righted her. One hand remained planted on her hip, a lone finger grazing her skin. "Something." She shook her head and blanched as the plough tipped. Jaren was sent flying from it and into an inelegant lump. She rubbed at her temple irritatbly. "If they've cracked the main shaft again…" "Breathe Sam, it just lost balance." She glared up at him jokingly. "Do you know how many times I've been snagged in that thing trying to make sure it was perfect? How many tops I've had to mend? And I _suck_ at sewing!" To be fair, Jack did try not to smile, but fail he did. She slapped him lightly on the arm. She flinched as several men went to lift up the plough. "Stop. They know how to handle it you were very thorough in your lecture." They eventually managed to get it upright but the fall had clearly signalled end of day. Most nodded and waved at the pair calling out good evenings before heading off. Sam bit her lip.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack look at her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "You want to check it don't you?" She shrugged smiling cutely. "Fine. You are a ridiculous human being." "And yet you _like_ me, how ridiculous are you?" She retorted bouncing over the furrows. She turned back to grin at Jack mischievously. Jack shook his head and followed her, with a lot less enthusiasm. "You are speaking to a man whose best friends are a jaffa with an unusual taste for bright shirts and Daniel." He caught up with her as she headed back to the village. He paused and stared at the horizon. She walked back to him and leaned against his shoulder. "Nearly four months and that sky line has yet to equal homes'." Her head dropped to his shoulder and she watched the sun slowly disappear. The colours that lit up the sky were stunning, but Sam had to agree with him. The just weren't as vibrant.

"If and when we do go home, you are going fishing Sam. Skies like you've never seen." Sam looked up at him, not moving her head. He was smiling softly, eyes peaceful his fingers slowly linking with hers. Then naturally Sam's stomach made itself known. She grinned winningly up at him. He sighed. "Man your stomach is loud. How did I never notice that?" He actually stared bemusedly at her stomach. Even his head tilting. Sam pursed her lips. Thought about it seriously. "Daniel was always chatting, hid it well, or the claxons were going off." "Or something was exploding. Hm." She nodded and tugged Jack into heading back to the village. "We have a very noising life." He commented, allowing himself to be pulled along. They did stop to check the plough on their way. Jack kicking it unnecessarily and Sam once again examining the rig. Eventually Jack grew tired with her obsessive checking and pulled away.

Sam attempted to pull back her hair which was now nearly hitting her shoulders. However the ties she had made clumsily kept snapping. Jack opened the door to the hall. He froze suddenly, so, Sam who was having a difficult moment with her hair, hadn't noticed. Stumbling into his back she peered round to see Laira and Garen staring at them. Sam smiled uncomfortably and went to get a cup of tea and some stew. He appeared at her side a few minutes later, messing up his hair. She handed him a bowl of stew and he grabbed the cutlery. They sat down in the corner. Sam touched her radio briefly. Jack grabbed her hand. They ate in silence just sitting closer together than what was strictly necessary. Sam could feel Laira's eyes on her occasionally. Jack gathered up their stuff and dropped it off. Stopping for a chat with Paynan and Garan as he did so. She curled up with her tea looking out at the darkened sky.

"Samantha." She blinked as Laira sat down opposite her, cradling a cup of tea. "Laira, hi." Laira pulled back a bit of hair and Sam couldn't help but tense waiting for her to speak. "Are you well?" "Well enough, all things considered. You?" Sam was half afraid of the answer, terrified really if she was being honest with herself. "The season has been good so far." She had to bite her tongue from making a quip about the meteors. "Yeah the crops seem to flourishing." They nodded at one another. Sam forced an awkward smile. Sipping her tea slowly she waited. "So you and Jack are close." Sam looked up at Laira surprised by the matter of fact tone. "We've known each other a good while now. A lot of crazy missions. Tough times and good ones, you know…" Laira stared at her in a manner eerily similar to Daniel. Piercing and understanding, but with nothing but good intentions behind it. She smiled softly at Sam, one hand smoothing down her curly hair. Sam wasn't sure what she could see in her eyes. She was unable to drag her eyes away from her shrewd gaze. Eventually Laira looked away, seemingly pleased. She stood up and walked around the table. "Fair Day, Samantha." She nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder and walking away slowly. Jack smiled and spoke to her briefly before sitting back down next to the rather blindsided Sam. "You okay?" "She reminds me a lot of Daniel sometimes; eerily perceptive." Jack took a minute to think about it. "Not seein' it Sam." She shrugged it off. "Walk?" He asked, not that he needed to really. It had become a habit heading out for a walk and stargazing for a few hours. The fact that he asked every time was oddly pleasing to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 90 of 100._

Sam was sitting cross-legged on the small dock that she and Jack had built. Her sketchbook was laid out in front of her. Jack looked over at her as she bent over the sketchbook. She smiled up from under her hat brightly, earning a roll of the eyes. "You should be enjoying the fishing and yet there you are, _working._ " Sam shook her head, unfurling her legs so she could nudge him. "I'm _working_ on building a telescope. You keep mentioning how you miss yours!" Jack had the good grace to look slightly sheepish, moving closer to her to take a look. "How's it going?" "Slowly, trying work out how to make the suitable glass with what we have it tricky. McGyvering it seems to be somewhat outside of my skill set." She shrugged apologetically. "Well as long as you're having fun." She grinned closing the sketchbook and moving over next to him. Throwing a leg over his nearest one she stared out at the sparkling water. "I like puzzles, and I find being here helps." He hmm'd lightly casting off and laying a hand on her knee. In fact he grabbed her other foot and hauled her other leg over. She smiled brightly at him, though he as staring out at the water. Her feet were dangling over the edge, kicking happily.

Sam guessed it was Sunday, but it had been four months and the cycle seemed to be different on Edora. Her watch had died a few weeks ago and since then keeping track had become problematic. Oddly enough Jack's was still working. Annoying her greatly. She lay back on the dock staring up at the clouds lazily drifting by. She closed her eyes, removing her hat settling. Letting the sound of the flowing water take her away. Jack started humming next to her. She opened her eyes, resting on her forearms watching him. "What?" He asked noticing the staring. Sam tilting her head smiled and shrugged. "Nothing. Just watching." He took off the sunglasses, letting them drop to his chest. Jack slowly turned to look at her with expression that she could only describe as horrified disbelief. "There are far better to be looking at Sam." "Depends on your opinion I guess." She winked at him, very pleased as traces of red appeared in his cheeks. He reached over and tickled the sole of her foot causing her to laugh and kick out to suddenly she lost her balance. And fell right off the deck.

"Ah! Jack you bastard!" As she spluttered and coughed Jack was laughing so hard that he dropped his fishing rod. Sam glared up at him, before sighing in resignation and holding out an arm. Jack having decided to not be _such_ an ass stood up and grabbed her arm. Sam had other plans. Something that occurred to him far too late the look of horror flashing over his face just as she reared back. The force with which she pulled had Jack doing a full flip into the water. She swam away as fast as she could, giggling loudly. Jack caught up with her easily. Grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. "I should have seen that coming." "Perhaps but you were a bit distracted." She shrugged as he pulled her a bit closer. "Yeah the look of indignation is _adorable_." Sam tried to look surprised. "Not the fact that I am giant clutz when tickled?" He pursed his lips and shook his head dramatically. "Nope." Popping the "p" loudly at her. "Or the fact that I was wet?" She tried cutely waggling her shoulders. Jack gaze drifted out of focus and a very suggestive grin appeared. So Sam splashed him, only recourse she could see really. She laughed brightly at the sputtering. Jack opened his mouth to say something else, a witty retort perhaps. Sam opted instead for shutting him up effectively. By kissing him soundly on the mouth. Becoming so wrapped up in the moment, Sam didn't notice that they were sinking somewhat, or Jack moving them over the riverbank. It was the lazy afternoon kiss, where the rest of the world just melted away. No rush no hurry, just contentment.

* * *

_Day 95 of 100._

She stared down at her BDU jacket in confusion. It was torn and ragged from the impact, frayed at the ends. She had clutched it around her that first month a safety blanket of sorts. Now she held it, not knowing what to do with it. She traced her name and rank with a finger, sitting heavily on her bed. If they were saved what were they going to do? Sam turned on the bed bring her knees up to her chin with the jacket tossed on the bed in front of her. A quick sharp knock came from her door. "Yeah?" Jack stuck his head in, grin falling at the sight of the now worried Sam on the bed. "Hey you weren't outside for our walk and I just wondered… what's wrong?" Sam looked at him, gaze falling to the jacket again. "Just thinking…" "Nothin but trouble that." He came over and sat down sideways on the bed so he could look at her. She shifted over so he could sit fully on the bed. He bent over to take off his boots. She couldn't help but smile at the little action. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she grabbed his hand automatically. "What is it?" She looked at him, knowing her eyes were watery and confused. His was just patient and attempting to be as reassuring as possible.

"What happens next?" Judging from the flicker of his eyes down to her jacket, lingering on her rank for just a beat longer, Sam wasn't alone in wondering what their future held. "Hammond would have had to have reported us as MIA by now." "If they come then what?" "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He tried joking lightly, Sam did laugh a little. "Using clichés, wow, must be bad." He kissed the crown of her head, pulling her in closer. She pulled her legs up and curled into his body as much as possible. He held her close, chin resting on top of her head. They could agree to leave it on this planet, but Sam didn't think she could do that. Thinking back to when they first met when she had been so chip-in-the-shoulder-y it made her shudder. The annoyance that faded to a fierce attraction to him that she had tried to fight to keep down. Sam had been more than a tad relieved when they started wearing BDU's in mission briefings for the man looked far too good in dress blues for any woman's sanity. Then they had worked to a solid friendship, taking the punches and bumps easily. But that attraction had never faded away, in fact it had only settled in further and grown deeper. Thinking back to times when they were sure Daniel was gone. Him hugging so fiercely that Sam could swear her knees had given way. The looks and smiles. Jokes and coming to check up on her. Team nights where he made her laugh far too much. Listening to her long winded explanations of things, trying so hard to understand her. And even when he did, pretending otherwise just to amuse her. His voice calling to her when she was convinced she'd lost herself entirely to Jolinar.

The little and big things growing, the experiences changing and moulding them in so many ways. Sam looked down to see her hand clenched in his top, feeling the steady beat under it. Reassuring somewhat, but she could still feel the fear clenching in her stomach. He felt it too, holding her closer. He pressed a kiss to her temple. His hand gently opened the hand fiercely clutched in his shirt. He stared down at her hand. Sam watched him. She felt, rather than saw him swallow. "I don't know Sam. Until it happens we can't know, but we'll figure it out." "I hate not knowing." She muttered under her breath. Jack let out a breath of air, like a laugh. "Naturally. Look, we have faced situations in which we couldn't ahead of us, and barely behind. This we can handle. Just-" "have faith?" Sam finished sarcastically. " _Know_ that you're never alone in this. I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon. _I won't leave you_." Sam looked up at him briefly. Unsure, confused. Lost. "Carter." There was a certain something in that look. The steadfast, sure and resolute gaze that bolstered her. It always did in the past and it hadn't failed him now. She smiled, nodding gently letting out a relaxed breath. Jack smiled softly. The smile making him appear so much younger. "Me neither. You know that right?" She replied, voice dropping to a hush. There was the tiniest movement of his head. They were on even footing now.

The jacket got kicked off the bed and Jack pulled her off the bed. "C'mon." Sam looked down at the offending item and kicked it under the bed. She grabbed a cardigan and pulled it on, reaching for his hand and following him out the door. Nathya and Garen walked past them giggling brightly. Clinging to one another as only young couples could. Jack rolled his eyes and Sam nudged his shoulder. He smiled at her winningly and she rolled her own eyes in response. They strolled out to the clearing watching the colours fade from the sky. They didn't talk this time, just wandered quietly never straying too far from each other. They even sat for a while taking in the crystal clear sky. Picking out constellations. Every time they sat out she couldn't help but wonder if they would see a moving light signalling the way home.

* * *

_Day 96 of 100._

Sam sneezed loudly, taking her by surprise. Luckily she had turned her head away from the dough just in time. Laira laughed lightly as did a few of the other women. Flour did not agree with her sinuses. She shook her head and rubbed at her nose. Baking had always come easier to her than cooking, but she was still a massive disaster waiting to happen in the kitchen. Which is why she was in charge of kneading the dough. But even that seemed to be a minefield for her. Laira came over and helped dust off her clothes. "Are you alright?" Sam smoothed back her hair and pulled a face. "Oh fine, this is nothing I have grace in all aspects of my life, _except_ when in the kitchen." Laira smiled and Nathya ran over to take the dough. Sam looked round at all the women working hard to prepare for the party that was going to be thrown in a few days. Paynan had suggested it the day before last. To celebrate all that they still had and the days still to come.

Everyone had agreed and where working with fierce gusto. Creating big tables that could be used outside if the weather held, Jack had started on creating a gazebo just in case. A large area was being cleared and prepped to be used as the party site. Unfortunately Sam had been drafted for the food prep. It had become a joking point for everyone. Nothing malicious but after the small fire yesterday she was praying that someone else would sway with her. Jack had his money on Garen swapping with her. Unfortunately he had yet to make the "gallant" offer. She wouldn't even mind going hunting and that was never her idea of a good time. Finally after more kneading and a couple of flour incidents the call for lunch came, much to her relief. As soon as she came out of the building she could hear two specific chuckles. Paynan was bent double, leaning on Jack for support. Sam couldn't stop the glare even she wanted too. She reached with both hands and ruffled her hair fiercely. An impressively large cloud of flour bloomed in the air. Taking even her by surprise as she watched it fall. "Oh how I wish for a camera at this moment…"

"Naturally, please tell me you need help with the gazebo?" She was as close to begging as she had ever come in a non life threatening situation. He thought about it for a moment then quirked an eyebrow. He reached over and swiped a bit of flour off her cheek. "She's beauty, she's grace…" He thought that he had muttered it quietly enough. "She may just punch you in the face." Sam finished pointedly. Jack tried to look innocent but she just pursed her lips. "Lunch?" "Yeah, man my arms are killing me." She rolled a shoulder and winced. "I hear they have something similar to lemonade now." Sam just looked at him getting a shrug in response. Paynan nodded at Sam with that look that had she convinced she _still_ had flour somewhere _._ "This is why my kitchen was only ever used when Cass insisted." "Or the takeout menu drawer." Jack added musingly. Sam lightly hit his arm with the back of her hand. "The fridge for beer, wine or orange juice and the cupboards for coffee." Jack stared down at her in bafflement. "Healthy." He quipped sarcastically, getting an amused sceptical look. "This coming from the man who regularly has horrific science experiments in his kitchen?" She shuddered at the memory of poking around his fridge for anything edible. What Sam had stumbled upon could only be classified as a hazard to any life form. The mental image had her shuddering viciously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We are hopeless." He waved it off with a little head bob. Sam nodded slowly thinking back to their various kitchen related messes. "The only one of us who would be able to manage it without growing something dangerous or missing a massive collection of menus would be Teal'c." He looked down at her curiously. "He's a big fan of the cooking channels." She nodded grabbing a sandwich and smiling at Jaren who stumbled over his greeting slightly. Sam had to elbow Jack. He was just about to glare at the boy. Who could be no more than eighteen. He reminded her in quite a few ways of Graham. "Never would have thought it." Jack mused as they sat down with Paynan and a few of the other men. "Food is very important." Paynan added. Jack agreed with wide eyes and Sam fought down the laugh. Harval and Caleb looked at them and turned to each other wondering what was so amusing. "How's the site preparation coming?" Sam turned to Harval fiddling with her sandwich. He nodded, apparently pleased with the progress being made. He chewed quickly and she hurriedly made a gesture for him to not worry, lest he choke.

They sat happily chatting and joking around for about an hour. Sam got up to get a glass of water. Her hand dropped to her waist out of habit and she paused. She had forgotten to put on her radio this morning. Turning around slightly she tried to see if Jack had brought his. No. Neither of them had clipped on their radios this morning. She paused thinking as to when she last remembered having it on. Her last recollection was two weeks ago. "Sam? You okay?" Sam found herself blinking back to reality. Jack began to rub her back, looking concerned. She dragged a hand through her hair, feeling completely blindsided. "I haven't had my radio on me in around two weeks." He stilled next to her. One hand drifting down to his belt, then stared at her. "I- _oh."_ Sam opened her mouth but realised that she had no works whatsoever. It seemed that they had unconsciously given up on home. She took a steadying breath, leaning on the small table. Jack turned and sat down heavily on the bench. His eyebrows were only slightly furrowed, but the shock was in his eyes. They started at one another, everything else fading away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day 99 of 100._

The place was buzzing manically. Everywhere Sam stepped she seemed to be in _someone's_ way. Luckily Garen had eventually swapped for her baking and cooking related duties so she was helping secure the gazebo. It did mean some time helping with the weaving. She was relatively okay at it, but Jack had found a real talent in that and knitting oddly enough. A few of them had taken great pleasure in teasing him about it. Sam had given him a list of requests. He had taken the teasing betting than that. In retaliation to her little joke he had created the most hideous hat in creation for her. Bright pink with pom poms and frills and a blue Mohawk. She had proudly worn it the day before ignoring the confused looks it had earned. She was now trying to make sure the whole gazebo, if needed, was fully functional.

Jack was helping to build the large bonfire. He had come up with the idea after their rather eye opening lunch. He said it was like having a little piece of home with them. Sam had been baffled by it, having forgotten that they used to have regular campfires on team nights and when Cassie was with them. _"No smores alas!"_ He had joked. Sam couldn't believe that she had forgotten about those nights. Kicking herself somewhat. Everyone on Edora seemed enthused by the idea, celebrating what they had formed and moving past what they had lost. _For now_. She was forced to remind herself repeatedly. It was late afternoon so some of the meals were nearing the end of their preparation and meats being cooked. Others such as breads and cold dishes were being laid out on the tables. Ales' were being checked and juices being made just on the far side from where Sam and Caleb were sitting. Sam had a good feeling that that awning they were attaching and securing would not be needed. It was a calm day, warm without being swelteringly hot and a gentle breeze pushing through every so often.

"Are festivities like these common on Earth?" Caleb's question broke through Sam's thoughts. A gentle man, in his fifties, he tended to remain quiet. "Common enough, we have some bigger holidays such as Christmas or Halloween." Caleb nodded slowly. "Jack has mentioned those ones. Very popular with children?" Sam smiled brightly at him. "Yeah, they are a time in which, well, children are allowed to have a bit too much fun. Lots of sweets and presents." Caleb chuckled softly, looking at her with knowing eyes. "Children can never have too much fun." Sam shrugged moving to check the stability of the joints. They had done a good job on it, excellent really. All Sam had done really with it was secure the fabric to the hooks and smooth down the wood. She wasn't surprised, the Edorans were an agricultural people, work like this was needed often and Jack was good with his hands. "A few more children may be joining us soon I hope." Caleb stood and waved at Laira who was calling for him. "Fair day Sam." "Fair day Caleb." Sam replied, bewildered. Caleb must have meant the remaining couples in general… not her and Jack. No. That would be ridiculous.

"I think everything's is just about ready. Everyone who was doing the manual work is relaxing until the party." Jack appeared beside her, grinning broadly. She had to shake off the lingering thoughts quickly and sighed in relief at Jack. "Good I need to get away before they ask for help." As she spoke she jerked a thumb over at the food hall. He pulled a sceptical face before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "No offense Sam, but I think you'd be the _last_ person they'd ask. Not after the fire." "Hey! It sparked! I was lucky not to be burned." She pouted slightly and Jack nodded patronisingly. "That's your story and you are sticking to it." Sam couldn't help but harrumph at his words. Despite knowing that he was right, it was childish but she didn't care. "C'mon we might catch something for tonight!" Now it was her turn to smile and nod patronisingly at him. "Over four months with zero catches, but yeah today _is_ the day." He glared at her until she laughed. Even he couldn't resist the urge to chuckle, joining in. "What you fail to understand _Samantha_ is that it's not about the _fish_ …" "Yeah, it's about the fish _ing…_ You've mentioned this a few times, as has Dad, but I don't get it. I will sit and read and _think_ with you. That I like, that I enjoy." She arched an eyebrow at the use of her full name. Still had that flirtatious quality he used every time, the couple of times he had used it. Silly really. "I knew I liked Jacob for a reason." She linked her arm through his and the ambled away down to their spot on the river. "He was always worried about you." "Oh!" He seemed pleased by that until he looked down at her shaking head. " _Oh._ " "Yup. And he wasn't wrong." She teased him gently, leaning against him a little. "You kissed me first!" Sam's jaw dropped at the defensive stance. "No way! You kissed _me first._ " She unhooked her arm and Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her in close.

The little smirk that had sent some very unprofessional thoughts running through her head that first meeting reappeared on his face. That, coupled with the knowing glint in his dark eyes had Sam feeling a little lost. She seemed to have missed something. "I seem to remember a moment in which you wanted me quite badly." Her free hand flew to her mouth. The worst blush of her life raging from her chest up. "You said you'd forgotten!" She pushed his chest and he laughed loudly. "Sam I am fairly sure that particular memory will stay with me for a _long, long_ time." He continued to smirk and even had the audacity to close his eyes for a few beats. She sighed in annoyance. But then as he continued to reminisce she grinned evilly. "Fine I will give you that. But _you_ are the one who nearly beat his friend to a pulp just over little old me. Dad had good reasons for being suspicious." It was Jacks turn to be flustered. His eyes nearly popping open at her coy little comment. "He _told_ you? Of course he told you. Damn you Daniel Jackson, where ever you are!" Sam giggled loudly at him giving out to the sky.

Eventually they made it out to the dock. Jack moved to the chest in which he had stored the fishing rods. She toed off her shoes and rolled up her pants. Sitting on the edge of the dock she placed her feet in the water. From the rustling behind her, Sam could assume Jack was following a similar line of thinking. He sat down slowly next to her, lowering his feet into the water. She looked down and up at him smiling, shoulders shaking with a bit of laughter. "What?" "You really aren't intent on catching that fish." She brushed back her hair and laid a hand on his arm. Jack pulled on his sunglasses beginning to hum again. It was rather late in the afternoon but still delightfully warm. She shrugged over her light cardigan and lay down on the dock. The workload of the past few days caught up with Sam as a wave of exhaustion swept over her. Between the sounds of the water, the warm air, the gentle breeze and Jack humming she was soon fast asleep.

"Hey there." Sam flinched as drops of cold water hit her on the face and upper chest. She slowly opened her eyes staring up at Jack unhappily. "I was having such a nice dream…" She muttered sitting up and tucking her legs up to her chest. She gave him the biggest eyes she could getting an eye roll. "It is getting late. I figured you might want to change, brush the hair." He arched an eyebrow. Sam reached up and patted her hair, wincing as she discovered tangles. She pulled it back into a sloppy bun and stretched. Jack had his hat pulled on low, turned back to watching his line. "So catch any guppies?" She stood up to look around for any catches but didn't see any. "Nah, no bait or hook. I just like to sit and think." As she arched her eyebrow at him he smiled at her. "Yes I know, me _thinking_. Shocking." She laughed and pulled on the cardigan that he had laid over her as she slept. The sky was darkening just a touch and she looked around. It was so peaceful where they stood. Jack slowly got up, putting the rod away. "You ready for tonight?" He asked grabbing her hand. Sam hmm'd and hawed finishing with a shrug. Jack nodded in agreement as the slowly headed back to the village. "People and music." He groaned. She looked at him curiously. "It's the dancing isn't it?" He groaned again loudly, head dropping to his chest. Sam couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, pulling into his side. "Well at least I know I won't have Graham trodding on my feet this time." She mused head bobbing slowly. Jack shook with laughter, clearly thinking back to the last SGC Christmas party. "Oh you were so nice and he was _so_ flustered." "And you, Daniel and Dad couldn't stop laughing." She stared at him grumpily, lips straight. "Oh it was just that his face was so red and you honestly looked at me like you were going to rip my head off. I had never seen you like that." He continued to chuckle. Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah I was very tempted I will admit." Then she smiled up at him. His face scrunched then blanched. "Oh that was _you._ " He stopped and pointed at her looking both impressed and annoyed. "I have no idea of what you speak." She stuck her chin out, acting aloof but not bothering to hide the satisfied smirk. One of his eyes twitched then he shrugged. Sam would never admit to any pranks that she may or may not have had knowledge of.

"Sam! Jack!" Garen and Naytha waved excitedly. Sam headed to her cabin and rested against the door. She shook her head and quickly changed out of her work gear and into one of the few dresses she had reluctantly been measured for. Her hair was something she hesitated before tackling. She brushed it trying not to rip it out from her scalp, wanting to chop it all off. She tidied it up as best she could thankful it was beginning to curl nicely. She left her cabin, seeing quite a few people gathering by the bonfire site. Laira and a few of the other women called Sam over and gave her some juice. Paynan and Caleb were talking to Jack and pointing at the bonfire. Sam raised her eyebrows at Jack. He waved her off and she turned back to the other ladies ever so slightly worried. "I am so glad you are wearing that Samantha." Zara grabbed her arm and smiled up at her joyfully. Sam blushed slightly. "I still feel awful for taking it, all that work and I haven't done anything in return." All of them looked at her as though she was crazy. "If it weren't for you and Jack then we would panicking about the winter. We are barely to summer and we know we are set." Laira laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "OH!" A few people began to cheer as Jack, Paynan and Caleb approached the bonfire with lit branches.

Within minutes it was approaching a steady burn and people began to cheer all around them. Sam applauded and watched the little sparks in the air high above them. Jack called out for food and every started headed over to the long tables. "Hey." He appeared at her side, one hand on her lower back. "Hey you." He looked down and looked surprised at what she was wearing. "Nice dress." Sam looked down and smiled at the complement. "Thank goodness I don't have a headdress." "That would be tricky to swallow, _Samantha._ " She elbowed him lightly as everyone began to talk and eat, noise levels increasing rapidly. "If anyone was eating that thing it was you and Daniel." She glared at him, poking him in the arm. He held up his arms in surrender and handed her a plate. "I did keep the dress though." Jack's head spun round to look at her. Sam shrugged. "It'll come in handy for some Halloween or dress up shindig. I am the reigning Champion at the Carter dos." He muttered something under his breath, Sam taking an educated guess as to what it was, let it slide.

The food was delicious and the conversation flowing freely. Sam found herself laughing brightly and talking as loudly as anyone else. She and Jack didn't stray far from one another at all. She did find it rather tricky eating with just one hand. They even shared stories about their travels through the gate. Jack spun an elaborate tale of Daniel and Sha're getting whimsical sighs from some of the women. Funny stories about their more embarrassing moments. Some of which had Sam wanting to twack Jack upside the head. Others, she was sure he would try to get revenge over. After night fell the conversations grew louder and bolder, fuelled by the _'absolute rotgut_ being passed around the adults. People were dancing in the clearing. Sam herself being taken for a spin by a few men. Then a hush fell over the crowd punctuated by a few barely smothered giggles. Sam looked to Laira and Paynan curiously. Laira smiled fondly as Garen was pulled up. A long piece of linen was being displayed high in the air before being wrapped around his eyes. Caleb and Jaren told them all to get up and move over the bustling group. Music began to swell around them. Most cheered loudly and started singing jubilantly. Sam looked up at Jack questioningly. He shrugged, leaning over and getting two cups of the rotgut, handing her one. She winced as the burn made it way down her throat.

"You okay?" Jack nudged her, smirking. "Hey I kept it down. Can't say you managed that on Abydos." She took another swig, shaking back her hair, watching as Garen was spun. Laira was asked to dance by Arin, and she vanished with a smile. "What is this?" Jack gestured at Garen peeking out over the cloth. Though dizzy he was managing to pick his way over to a furiously blushing Naytha. "The ancestors will guide him to his future betrothed." Jack ohh'd loudly and turned back to the now dancing pair. "He was peeking." He muttered under his breath to Sam. "The fates allowed him to look." Sam remarked as Jack sat down tugging her along with him. Sam watched and drank some more, ears pricking at mumbling coming from closer to the circle. Zara skipped towards them. Grabbing Jacks hand placing his drink on the table behind them she pulled him up. "Come come." Sam laughed as Jack looked back at her for help. She shrugged taking a sip just before Paynan whipped it out of her grasp. "Now, now Sam you must join in too." He hooked her arm through his and pulled her to the circle of people. Jack was allowing himself to be bind folded with fake bravado. "Oh you are joking." She commented as Garen and Caleb spun him grinning broadly. Loud laughs and cheers rang out as Jack came to a stop. He took a few punch drunk steps forward, aimed in her own general direction. She had to guess that he was following the sounds of her giggles. Hard to miss the chipmunk he'd told her. He reached out blindly taking hold of her upper arm. Paynan took off the blind fold with a flourish. Jack blinked exaggeratedly and focused on her. He took her hand and one arm snaked around her waist, swaying gently to the music.

Later on, they were still twirling around on the dance floor. Sam was sure that whatever the music, they were not following the beat. He would even spin her out and around every so often just to get a laugh. The crowd had thinned hugely. In fact there were only a few of the older men left. Maybe one or two couples. She couldn't smother the yawn. "C'mon lets' get you back to bed." Sam frowned at Jack sadly. He tried to not be affected by the eyes she was giving him. His shoulders dropped and he huffed. "Fine. You are ridiculous." Sam smiled and linked arms with him, leaning against his side heavily. They walked away towards their usual spot. Though it wasn't very cold, the lack of a cover left Sam shivering. Jack unhooked his arm from hers, shrugging off his button up jumper and throwing it over her shoulders. "Not my fault you fell for it." She grinned up at him. Jack rested his cheek against her head and they slowly trudged along. "At least I'm immune to Daniel's charms." Sam couldn't help but giggle, pressing her forehead into his shoulder.

"Are you drunk?" He asked pulling back from her and looking down critically. "No just happy I guess." She stopped dead, frowning. Jack cocked his head and blinked. Sam had come to conclusion that she was content.  _Completely content_. This was different. "I'll just let you process." Jack waved a hand then dug his hands into his pockets. "I have to sit down." Sliding down a tree she tried to wrap her mind around it. "Usually happy is good. This is an odd reaction." Jack sat down next to her staring up at the stars. "This is different, I guess this is home…" He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Is that bad?" She glanced over at him and smiled down at the ground. "There are _some_ things about this place I like." Still smiling at the ground she leaned into him again. "I knew you'd come round to fishing sooner or later." Sam curled into his side fully, him letting go of her hand and looping it around her. "I just _assumed_ we'd make it home so I…" "Tried to keep your distance. Making going home easier." She nodded slowly. "But things changed. We changed. I don't know. I mean if Daniel and Teal'c were to arrive tomorrow I would have second thoughts." His head whipped down to look at her. Then suddenly his hand reached for her chin and he kissed her. It was passion and the feeling of home. She pushed him gently, manoeuvring over. Settling her legs either side of his hips. His hands wrapped around her back clinging on tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Day 100._

Sam woke blearily, hand reaching out and swatting at whatever was moving across her side. A grunt came from her other side. She rolled over and snuggled back into the covers. "Morning." "Not now, sleep now." She muttered burrowing into the warmth next to her. She kicked out to get the blanket around her feet. Eventually Sam came too more fully, realising that she was naked and wrapped around a very warm body. She slowly opened her eyes to find almost blinding sun streaming in. Grumbling, she closed her eyes and tucked her head into the neck of the person next to her. "Morning." Sam opened one eye and looked up. "Hey." Relaxing fully into his side, Sam realised that they were in Jack's cabin. "Are you always this stubborn about waking up?" "Only when truly exhausted." She didn't have to look up at his face to see the smug bastard smirk. She had to be fair, he did deserve it. Slowly getting up she groped around for something to pull on. Eventually she found a softer jacket to pull on and she hoped out of the bed to wash up. Her muscles protested the hop ever so slightly. The hum singing in her happily marched any irritation out of the equation. A whisper of an exclamation came from Jack, the cause unknown. Sam didn't bother figuring it out. She needed to pee.

"Holy crap." Sam ignored the comment as she stepped into the bathroom. While trying to sort out her extremely rumpled hair she realised why Jack seemed to be stunned a moment ago. She was in nothing except his BDU jacket. Sam smiled and headed back into him. He was now sitting up in bed as she leaned against the door frame watching. "Now off all the things to be greeted with in the morning…" He whistled jokingly as Sam knelt down on the bed. "It's not a bad view." She quipped leaning over him and kissing him softly. "This old war horse? Naaaah." Sam lay on her front looking over to him. He sat up and started drumming a beat along her back. "Hardly." Her foot instinctively matched the beat. He laughed. "I always knew you were crazy." "Crazy amazing?" She grinned head dropping to the pillow. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Sam." Sam shot him a cheeky look and he dissolved into laughter again. "Thank god we have the day off." He mused ruffling up his hair. She rolled over. Jack picked up her legs so he could get out of bed.

She flopped back on the bed, letting the stupid smile bloom on her face for just a moment. She sat up and had a quick look for her clothes. One shoe on top of the dresser and the other by the bathroom door. Sam tilted her head trying to remember how that had happened. She shook her head and slid out of the bed. Gathering up her things and tidying them up a bit. She stretched, looking out the window. Not much was happening outside, one or two people trudging past. Sam had to assume the slow pace was either due to the tiredness or the alcohol. Or the two combined, based on the shying away from the sun. Jack appeared behind her arms wrapping around her midriff. "Any plans for the day?" She turned to look up at him. His eyes were large as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well, nothing set in stone." He hmm'd. Sam had to roll her eyes. "Let me guess, the _oh_ so surprising suggestion of fishing?" "If the lady insists." She laughed turning around in his arms. "I will have to get changed before we go anywhere. I don't this outfit is really suitable." "Though becoming." She huffed and picked up her folded up clothes. "I will also have to side step the morning after gear." Walking into the bathroom she changed and tied back her hair into a messy plait.

She stepped back out to find Jack pulling on a pair of pants. Admiring the view he presented for a moment. "See you in a few minutes." He tied his trousers and blinked at her. She smiled blandly and left quickly. "Fair Day Sam." Paynan walked past with a wink and a chuckle. Sam couldn't blame him. In fact she could see the amusement in it herself. It must have been interesting watching them dance around each other for the past few months. She quickly changed in her own house, opting for the black tank top from home. And given the fact that though it was still relatively early and already quite warm, she pulled on a pair of cut-offs that she had accidentally made a couple of months prior. A knife had run slightly out of her grip while she was working. Then in the nature of the society in which she was currently a part of, she had repurposed them. The shorts were rather cute, she had to admit. Grumbling as she attempted to tame her hair into a neater French plait. As she dug out the notebooks she wanted as well as the pencils her hand brushed up against her radio. Sam couldn't help but hesitate as she reached for it. She had to force herself to pick it up. Turning it over in her hand she looked at the dings and scratches. There were still traces of dirt from the impact debris in the grooves. Sam put it back in the dresser drawer slamming it shut. Sam stared at her reflection in the mirror and grabbed her packed satchel. Breathing heavily for a moment. Letting the memories slip past. She pulled on her wide brimmed hat for good measure.

Jack was waiting outside her door, peaked cap in place and smiling broadly. He reached up and pulled on the brim of her hat. She batted his hands away playfully. His arm wrapped around her waist instinctively. The village was still quiet. People taking their time or rather the few that were out were moving slowly. As per their routine they strolled out to the dock. It was steadily getting warmer so Jack handed her a canteen. Right before dosing himself with his own. Sam moved away from the flying droplets. As she put on her sunglasses, she shook her head fondly."What?" He asked looking at her with a childish grin. She tilted her head with a quirked eyebrow. "Nothing. Doesn't matter." Eventually they reached the dock and sat down. Sam sat with her back resting against Jack's shoulder. Her knees bent so she could rest her notebook on it. She picked up her larger sketch book and flicked to her telescope schematic. Jack hummed happily next to her. After a while Sam found herself matching the rhythm to which Jack was humming with her foot. Looking down at her notebook she found that she had been doodling idly around the schematic. She turned around kicking off her boots and sliding to the edge. Tucking one leg under her other knee. She slid the sketchbook behind her.

"You do enjoy the water don't you?" She smiled back at him. Her sunglasses slipped down her nose, forcing her to shove them up. Jack did a rapid double take. Sam scrunched her face in a confused expression. His eyebrows shot upwards with a little shake of the head. "That was so Daniel right there." She gave a half hearted shrug. "You spend enough time together and you begin to look alike." The gentle breeze from the day before kicked up gently pushing back her hair. "Please tell me _we_ don't look alike." He leaned forward with a decidedly worried look on his face. "According to Dad we sound alike when annoyed." His head and whole face twisted to the right. He hmm'd. Sam watched him pull back. "And yes I do like the water, no eels." She shuddered involuntarily. A loud clatter rang out then Jack all but dumped himself next to her. She winced, cursing herself. "Eels?" Sam let out a short high pitched noise. "No whining Sam, just tell me." He wrapped his arm around and pulled her in. "Fine. But-" Sam pointed at him seriously. "Jack, the next embarrassing story is yours. My face cannot handle that much blood." "Aw but you look _adorable_ with bright red cheeks." At her narrow eyed gaze he surrendered. But the smirk refused to leave. "Up until recently I had an aversion to the whole premise of _fishing_. Mostly due to the _one_ time my Dad managed to convince my mother to go… Mark and I had a bit of a tiff earlier on and I won. So Mark decided to get his own back. I went swimming, completely unaware of the plotting going on. And well he got his own back with shoving an eel down my pants. We never went again." She shivered again at the memory. Jack laughed stopping her from pulling away. Her stomach interrupted them both. She looked down and then up at him. He rolled his eyes. He stretched as he stood. Sam gathered up her things and placed them carefully in her satchel. Which was snatched away from her shoulder just as she laid it down. He slung it over his, hand taking hold of hers.

Later on that evening, both of them were helping with the clear up. There wasn't much left to do. Apparently she had missed the competition during the party. The rules were unclear and she couldn't quite figure it out. There was one element of who could drink the most, another of eat the most and something to do with dancing. Nevertheless the unlucky party had to stay up and clean up the mess. All whilst severely hung over and more than likely still drunk. Caleb had been one of the ill-fated group. She had insisted on him going for a nap and plenty of water, Jack had a similar sentiment for the others. A few of the men had passed out on the long tables. She gathered a few of the clean glasses and several jugs of iced water. Jack was sweeping up now, well was supposed to be. He was chatting to Paynan, resting both hands on the brush and his chin on that. Sam was putting rubbish away. Dragging the full bags over, she headed past Jack's cabin. She paused as her ears pricked as a sound caught her attention. She turned her to head to find Jack singing softly. Smiling softly she walked into the hall dropping off her goods she shook her head and laughed.

* * *

_6 months later._

Another day, another tedious job. Sam ground her teeth irritably. Everyone milled around quite happily, oblivious to her annoyance. The wind was fierce, whipping through her fingers almost painfully. Her nose burned eyes itched. Dark grey clouds hung low in the not too far off horizon. The cracks in the air were nearly visible. Thunder and lightning beckoned ominously. She was practically relieved. Nine months and Sam was sure that she was fraying rapidly. Sure there where a great deal of happy moments. Her relationship with Jack was the brightest spot she had. But there was one insurmountable problem.

She was bored out of her skull.

Luckily Jack was of a similar thought. Apparently almost a year of fishing was a bit too much of nothing. Even for him. For the most part, the Edorans had settled into their lives. The safety of home acted as a comfort to them. Even with most of their friends and family gone. Sam envied that. She marked off the wood. Shards of charcoal spun into the air with the force of her stroke. Sweeping her now long hair off her shoulder she cursed under her breath. Today had been delegated as an angry day. Sam hoped for everyone else's sake that they saw the aura of rage enveloping her personal bubble. Mostly so that they would leave her alone to seethe. Sawing into wood and working to improve the water infrastructure gave her a means to work through things. Drops of freezing rain started to pelt down. She ignored them, continuing to work on the leveraging system needed. She was faintly aware of people dashing for cover, the odd voice calling out to her. The blinkers were on. It was quite possibly the stupidest decision Sam could make, but there wasn't a benefit to caring about it. Strands of hair stuck to face determinedly. Cold water dripped off her nose. The wind drove her temperature down faster and to the bone.

"Are you insane?" Sam didn't blink, continuing to saw. "Insane it is." Jack reached over and wrenched the saw from her hands. She turned and glared at him. "Well it's that sort of day for me." She pushed back her sodden hair and dropped her head into her hands. Jack sat down next to her, just as wet as she was. Lifting her head slightly she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Little droplets fell from his nose. Based on the similarly drenched clothes he was sporting, Sam had to guess that he was equally as foolish. 'You are just as mad as I am, aren't you?' Jack blinked at her and looked down at his own clothes and at hers. He nodded slowly face rather bewildered. 'Apparently we are both demented.' The rain seemed to come down even harder. Waves and sheets battered them. They looked at each other blinking slowly. 'Maybe we should move inside?' She suggested still not moving. 'Yeah. Maybe.' However they both decided that the sensible option was to stay sitting. After spending the whole day fuming and seething at injustices the pouring rain was calming. She let her eyes drift shut as the water came down. The world slowed down, even seemed to come to a complete stop. 'Okay maybe now.' She said just beginning to shiver. Jack blinked sluggishly.

'Sure.' Even with the rain still falling in colossal sheets, neither of them opted for a fast pace. A lazy pace seemed to be all they could muster. Both of them shook with the cold as they entered the cabin. Sam yelped as another wave of cold droplets hit her. Jack smiled apologetically once he freed his head from his sodden top. She reached over and smoothed down his crazed hair. Failing miserably. Smiling ruefully at him she grabbed a towel and started to squeeze dry her hair. Jack knelt down somewhat awkwardly. 'Damn knee.' He muttered under his breath, taking out some clothes from the bottom drawer. Sam froze. He had stuff here. He slept here nearly every night. He even had a toothbrush. He lived with her. They were living together. At this point Jack had changed, dried his erratic hair and was looking at her. 'Just figured it out did you?' He chuckled good-naturedly. The warmth in the laugh sent a flush shooting from her face down. 'Why didn't you say anything?' He shrugged. Jack took the sodden towel from her and hung it up. Sitting down slowly, one hand bracing his knee he paused thoughtfully. 'I guess I didn't feel it was necessary. You haven't gotten sick of me yet, which I do _not_ understand by the way. We just worked our way here and I'm happy.' Sam changed as he talked, laughing at his joking self-deprecation. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. 'Me too.' 'Just a bit bored?' 'Never with you.' Jack feigned shock, one hand shooting to his chest. 'Are you saying that I, being the simple man that I am, keep you entertained?' Sam rolled her eyes at him. Turning on the bed so as to face him fully. 'You are many things Jack O'Neill, simple is not one of them.'

His stare was sceptical. 'It's true! You are deceptively complex and you _know_ it.' He shrugged. She stretched obviously. A pleasant tingle danced through her nerves at his heated look. 'It's a clever ruse I will give you that.' Sam stood up and started to brush out her still damp and rather tangled hair. Muttering irritably at her frizzing hair Jack frowned in the mirror. She arched an eyebrow enquiringly. 'I never noticed that your hair is wavy.' As she turned to face him she continued to brush it. 'My hair has been short almost the entire time you've known me. You couldn't have noticed.' Sam braided her hair as neatly as she could. As she put the brush back down on the dresser, her hand brushed up against her radio. Automatically her other hand reached for her tags. Turning around clutching both items in her hands Jack looked at them sadly. She closed her eyes and took a breath. The sounds from the other side of the room mean that had Jack stood up slowly. Then his forehead was pressed against hers. His fingers gently pried the radio from her hand. Accidentally clicking it on as he did so. 'I just keep thinking about it.' She whispered her voice cracking. 'It's been a year.' His voice was as pained as she felt. Their eyes met. Eventually she let go of her tags. Her fingers sluggish from the needlessly forceful grip she had on them.

'Seems like forever and yet, only yesterday.' Biting her lip she pulled her head back and looked away. The urge to cry rose up in her chest. Jack sensing this pulled her into a tight hug. Trembling slightly as she struggled to fight the tears. She had cried enough over home. For now here was home and it was better than she could have hoped. Though the landmark time period brought every sad and mournful thought to the surface. He kissed her temple, but she could feel the tension in him. There were three words on her tongue, dying to get out. A distant roar shook through the cabin. 'Thunder?' Jack asked uncertain. She frowned pulling back to look out the window. 'Has to be.' But she was as uncertain as he was. They looked at the radio and at each other. Sam worried her lip and looked at Jack. For what, she couldn't say. 'Is it just wishful thinking?' Was he asking her or himself? Her swallow was audible in the room. Moving to the window they peered out at the dark sky. Nothing was visible. Just the rain; pounding down heavier now. Jack had the radio in one hand. His fingers were dancing on it in a nervous tick. Sam's face scrunched. 'If it was them, they would have radioed us. It's on and nothing.' She reasoned. Even though it was entirely possible, very plausible, they hesitated. Instincts ran deep. Her head dropped and tilted. Jack's face stilled and all emotion wiped from it. His raised the radio and opened his mouth. Without thought her hand shot out to it. They stared at one another again.

'We're going to hold, right?' He asked cautiously. Wary of the answer, maybe fearing she had changed her mind. 'Yes, of course! It's just that I- I-' 'Sam it's okay.' 'No I need to say this otherwise...' She trailed off and bit her inner cheek. 'I'll chicken out. I.' She coughed. Jack was now trying not to laugh. Sam glared at him. 'Not helping.' 'I'm sorry but you look, well for lack of a better word constipated.' She huffed and her nose twitched irritably. 'You are not helping.' He sat down and beckoned for her to continue. The look of vague amusement stayed on his face. Despite the situation that they could be in, he was in good spirits. At her expense. To be fair, if the situation was reversed she would be as equally amused. She took a deep breath and puffed up her cheeks. 'You are an idiot, but so help me I love you.' She folded her arms and stared out the window. Jack stood up still grinning in amusement. She would swear up and down that his shoulders were still shaking in ill-disguised laughter. 'It's not my fault you are hilarious when awkward slash annoyed. 'She frowned, crossing her arms. 'It's cute. And just one of the many reasons why I love you too.'

Then he kissed her. One of those ones that make ones toes curl and butterflies to zoom around inside. He manoeuvred her back until she hit the wall. One hand undid the now mussed braid at the back of her head and dove into her loose hair. The other one was under her top, stroking her back so gently that it sent little shocks of pleasure straight through her. She gasped loudly, trying to get some air as he trailed kisses down her neck. In an instant her top was over her head. There was a brief moment in which she hoped that no one else would be able to her them just before she let out a load moan. The radio was now discarded on the floor, silent and ignored. That was until the loud static burst out of it. 'Sam, Jack are you there?' Jack groaned, head dropping to the crook of her neck. 'His timing is just perfect.' He grumbled. The vibrations sending further jolts though her. Her head dropped to the wall behind her. Trying to catch her breath she picked up her top and pulled it back on. Jack was tugging on his old BDU jacket, picking up the radio. 'Daniel, we're both here.' Loud cheering came through on the radio. Sam smiled fondly at the whoop that could have only been Daniel. Jack frowned at one cheer. Looking up at her in perplexed amazement he mouthed " _Was that T?"_ She shrugged, wondering the same thing herself. Knowing the man, it was something she would have to see to believe.

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her in close. 'It's good to hear your voice Space monkey.' Sam could _feel_ the eye roll their friend was no doubt sporting. 'Thanks Jack.' He griped. But the warmth at hearing his best friends' voice again was palpable. 'Hey Daniel.' She took the radio and greeted them herself. 'Sam!' Her father's voice shouted happily on the radio. Jack's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. 'I am so screwed.' He muttered under his breath. Sam punched his shoulder shaking her head. His arms shot up into an exasperated what expression. 'Dad?' 'Yeah kiddo it's me. Thought you could use a ride.' 'Appreciated really, but last time I checked that could _take a while._ By any chance would you have a particle accelerator in the trunk?' She joked into the radio. Jack rolled his eyes at the lame attempt. A smile crept onto his face regardless. Jacob hummed obviously on the other end. 'You know what; I think Selmak may have put one in. And I usually find her travelling heavily _such_ a nuisance.' 'Oh yeah, Selmak, I believe that. How far out are you?' 'We'll be landing in the morning. The weather is hampering with the ships systems. We haven't had enough time to fix everything. A few people were rather insistent we leave _immediately.'_ 'That was _you_.' Janet's voice. At its usual level of weary resignation that came with them. Sam had almost forgotten the funny edge it had at times. Jack winced, no doubt feeling the needles of the past. 'Okay the morning. We'll go inform everyone here. See you soon.' Sam clicked off the radio and sighed. 'Well I guess that's it.' Jack nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. The wind echoed and roared outside. Sam closed her eyes, burrowing into his chest. Trying to fight the mixed feelings in her gut.

* * *

_The final day on Edora. 366 days since meteor impact._

The entire planet seemed to be in complete pandemonium. People everywhere cheering yelling and crying. All possible facets of joy being expressed. She paused to take in the sight of Zara in the tight embrace of a black haired woman. Foreheads touching. In fact she felt as though she were intruding on a private moment. Dragging her eyes away from the reunion she focused on her teammates. Her family. Daniel and Jack were already arguing Jacob was searching for her to free him from the pettiness. Teal'c was smiling happily over at her. A rare sight indeed. She smiled back and hurried back over to them. 'It's as if no time has passed!' She stated sarcastically. Both boys, as the large innocent eyes would try to convince her, look at her apologetically. Jacob slung his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Picking at the braid under his hand he frowned. 'Hardly regulation is it?' He joked flicking it back. 'Well I've had other things to be thinking about other than my hair _Dad.'_ She poked him in the side as he chuckled. However she could feel Jacks eyes on her. His eyes flickered from her hair to her face. The faintest bit of tension around his eyes. Sam did her best to placate him with her eyes. Trying to soothe his concerns without a word.

It had been one of his concerns. How their relationship would affect _her_ standing. Never mind his. It was a difficult scenario, she would admit but they were determined to work through it. He had threatened retirement, still was but Sam couldn't let that happen. He was needed. His argument was that his career was the least important, a Colonel close to retirement. Heck had already gone there and come back. No one would miss him. Her point was that _he_ was also key. So many of their missions wouldn't have succeeded without him. His tactics, experience and skills in the field were of the utmost importance. Not to mention the fact that other races seemed to see all of their potential in _him._ They would come to a solution that would make them both happy, even if it was no longer on the same team. That pained them both. SG-1 had been a family for so long for them. The best team either of them had the privilege of being a part of. Then there would be Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel was going to be upset, happy but upset. Teal'c was probably going to take it in stride, but grieved by the loss regardless. Sam knew that they were both hoping that neither of them would lose any amount of respect for them for this. Doubtful, but there was always the chance. Teal'c was now in fact looking at them both. Curiously, wonderingly. Yeah, he had probably already figured it out. Damn he was observant. 'Glad we found you.' Jacob muttered and kissed the top of her head. 'We weren't lost _Dad_ you just had no direct route to us.' Jack pointed out, none too helpfully. She giggled rolling her eyes as Jacob narrowed his. 'Semantics.' 'Don't get tetchy just because I'm right. What does Selmak think?' Jack retorted smirking dangerously, eyebrows dancing. Jacobs face twitched. Whatever was being discussed in the confines of his min; Jacob was not happy with it. 'She's getting senile in her old age.' He grumbled, earning a proud guffaw. 'Nice to know that at least one on the Jacob Carter Express likes me.' He winked at Sam. Sam just contorted her face at him. The man could turn a phrase, and in the most unexpected way. Jacob grumbled something in Goa'uld that had both Daniel and Teal'c turning their heads in surprise.

'Why Jacob I'm flattered!' Jack quipped crossing his arms. Sam blinked, fighting the urge to roll her eyes again. The men glared at one another, the younger more jokingly. Daniel coughed awkwardly, cheeks cherry red. Though highly unlikely, Sam would swear up and down even Teal'c was flushing slightly. She looked from one to the other enquiringly. Both avoided her gaze. The other pair were still glaring at one another. Sam hummed staring up at the now brilliant clear sky. Only a cloud here and far over there slid by. She patted her father's hand and withdrew from his embrace. Janet was standing near her cabin, her foot tapping. That was never a good sign. She excused herself as three of so-called men started to argue. 'I never appreciated just how quiet this planet was.' She lifted her shoulders and dropped them. Trying to elicit some humour, but judging on Janet's face she failed. 'What?' She blinked owlishly. Several loud cheers rang out. A group of teens had just found come through the gate. Leaping and roughhousing slightly. Both women blinked at it. 'Fair day Sam!' Zara came over and gave her a jubilant hug. Her partner took her hand and beamed at them all. 'Fair day Zara. It's a good day.' 'Indeed it is.' She giggled and left hand in hand with the other woman. Janet if anything seemed more unimpressed than before. She jerked her head towards the door. Sam opened it letting her peeved friend in first. The hairs along the back of her neck rose and she turned her head. For just a moment she and Jack stared at each other. The other three absorbed in conversation. Jack's inattention going unnoticed. 'Could you at least stop it with the eyes?' Janet snapped from inside the room.

'What!?' Her arms shot out as Janet's face grew more annoyed. 'You think that people don't _talk_?' Sams' face blanched. Then she winced cursing inwardly. 'So you know.' 'About you and the _Colonel_? Yes, I did manage to figure that one out on my own. It's a serious breach Sam.' She sat down on the bed sighing. Janet remained standing. 'We were gone for a year Janet and it wasn't an immediate thing. We had given up. For the most part.' Janet still didn't look impressed. Actually, she looked worried now. 'I know it's far from ideal, far from it. But this wasn't an impulsive decision. Well the start kinda was, but we've talked everything through. We have a plan.' Janet frowned. Skepitcal to the core. 'Okay it's more of a rough outline. But we are sure.' 'Sam this was reckless, foolish.' 'Is. Janet, I _love_ him. I will do anything to make sure that this isn't just a _fling_ or a giant mistake.' Janet sat down on the bed next to her. Inhaling deeply and clearly mulling it over. 'I'm just worried. About how this will change things.' Sam smiled ruefully at her friend. 'We can't know that. But we can hope for good things.' Janet laughed and looked at her. 'You really _are_ happy here.' 'Yeah I was, but it wasn't home.' She nudged Janet's shoulder arching an eyebrow. 'Well colour us flattered.' 'Thank you though.' Sam looked at her more seriously. Janet reached over and picked up a piece of paper. 'What's this?' She shrugged. The piece of paper had gone unnoticed by her. Then again it was in the middle of Jack's stuff. She didn't like to pry too much. Janet waved it around for a moment. Then opened it. Sam moved to stop her. But it was too late. Janet's jaw dropped.

'What?' Sam wanted to look but she wanted to stick her nose where it didn't belong. 'I didn't know he could draw.' Janet was staring at the now open paper, eyes amazed. Turning it to Sam she couldn't help but agree. Even though Sam had zero skills in the area herself, and very little with which to judge a sketch... She had to admit it was beautifully done. Personally, he could have picked a better subject. Sam had to guess that he had drawn it on one of their fishing trips. One of the ones in which she had been completely absorbed in her work. It was her. In profile, hair curling softly and smiling at whatever she had been looking at. 'Wow.' She whispered. 'I'm sorry for being so...' 'Pissy?' Sam suggested as Janet trailed off searching for a word. Narrowing her eyes at Sam's cheeky grain she acquiesced. 'I _suppose_.' 'It's okay I get it. It was hardly the most career conscious move I've ever made. He was my CO.' 'Still is.' 'Haven't we been declared MIA?' Janet pulled an unsure face and Sam nodded. 'Yeah it's a bit messy. How has Cass been doing?' Janet began to talk about her daughter enthusiastically. Sam stood and put the picture back where Janet had found it. Pausing to look at it before tucking it away. 'Daniel is helping her with languages.' Janet chuckled. 'She even has a few phrases of Goa'uld down. I wasn't pleased.' Sam giggled at the thought of the young girl having conversations in such a language. 'Well at her horizons are broad. Daniel trying to create a mini-him. Jack won't be pleased.' Janet nodded and a gentle knock came from the door. Sam opened it smiling. Daniel stood outside, hands shoved in his pockets. 'You two okay?' She glanced back at her friend who was looking at them both pacifically. 'I suppose so. Even if I am annoyed over the lack of a phone call the past year.' Sam clicked her fingers and made a face. 'I _knew_ I was forgetting something. Shoot.'

* * *

_First day back on Earth._

As Sam hit the ramp, she froze. Nothing had changed. The rest of the team headed towards General Hammond. Jack looked equally as flummoxed. 'Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, it is good to see you home.' They exchanged an awkward look. It had been some time since they had been referred to by their military ranks. 'It's nice to be home General.' Jack found his voice first. Sam smiled, nodding. She felt completely out of place in her Edoran clothes. BDU jacket tossed over it as a mere afterthought. 'Well to the infirmary and we will have a full debrief tomorrow 09 hundred.' 'Yes Sir.' They replied in unison, standing to attention. Several staff greeted them brightly, shaking their hands. Even a few of the civilian scientists grabbed her for a brief hug. Everyone was jubilant at their return. Sam felt guilty for having more than a few mixed feelings about the situation. Trudging through the SGC both of them stood close together, hands brushing. There were several cheers from some groups and pats on the back. She felt awkward at all the attention. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she ducked her head. Some of the infirmary staff couldn't stop themselves from staring at them as they entered. One of the nurses complemented her hair. Another, the leather bracelet that Jack had given her a couple of months back. She and Jack sat side by side on one of the beds. Sam fiddling with her bracelet anxiously as they waited. Jack's foot was tapping relentlessly.

Teal'c and Daniel sat down opposite them. Daniel opened a file and settled in to read. Teal'c simply sat and observed his surrounds. Lt. Simmons entered the infirmary, greeting both of them warmly and left two cups of coffee on the nearest table. Jack 'ooh'd' quietly and grabbed them both. He grinned passing one to her. Sam inhaled deeply. Coffee. It had been so long since her last cup. Mornings had not been as tolerable without it. 'Well you both seem t be in perfect health. A bit thinner than I would like, but still. We'll do the routine work and see how exactly you have fared.' Janet entered the room. Still dressed in her BDU's she looked at them both. Sam savoured the taste of perfectly made coffee, smiling softly. 'Sounds good doc.' Jack managed to respond. The medical team entered and did all their tests. For a while Sam completely tuned out, completely ignorant to the prodding the poking, the repeat blood draws and annoying lights in the eye. Home. They were in the SGC again. Seemed like such an odd concept at this stage. A different Sam's life. She felt so removed from the person she had been a year ago. An enthusiastic air force scientist who loved her job. Perhaps with an inadvisable crush on her CO, but no intentions on _actually_ doing anything about it. And now here she was. Adapted almost entirely to a farming society. And loved fishing fiercely. Not to mention in a pretty serious relationship with the aforementioned man. It was all so bizarre.

'Okay, you're free to go. We have your quarters almost exactly as you left them.' Janet dismissed them some time later. Sam winced a tad at the soreness in her elbow. Given how many blood samples had been taken, she was going to be bruised in the morning. She stood up and thanked Janet, leaving her empty mug on the table and slowly leaving the infirmary. She took her time walking through the halls. Saying hello to old friends and colleagues, thanking all of them for not giving up. She stopped outside her lab. The door closed. She dug into her pocket for the pass card one of the SF's had given her on her way to the infirmary. Everything was as she left it. Gleaming. She wondered if it was Daniel or Teal' who had cleaned it up for her anticipated arrival home a couple of days ago. Taking in the delicate arrangement of her personal belongings, Sam guessed it was Teal'c. Daniel for all his care and attention, tended to leave things rather haphazardly around the place. 'I thought I might find you here.' She didn't even turn at the sound of Jack's voice. She walked around her lab. Watching the bright lights flash, listened to the hum of her generators and sat in her chair. Though it had been maintained well, it still held the aura of an abandoned room. Spinning to face him on it, she gave him a tired smile. 'Seems so...' 'Surreal.' He finished with a nod. Strolling over to the other side of her desk and picking up a ball made of elastics bands he stared at her. 'I keep expecting to wake up on Edora. You snoring and taking all the blankets.' Sam glanced upwards to the camera. Even though they had no sound and the lab door had shut behind Jack, she was still nervous. It was off. Clearly security had forgotten to turn it on. Or more than likely assumed her first stop wouldn't be her lab.

'Yeah, or to your kicking.' She grinned. He bounced the ball on the desk. Sam picked up the photo frame next to her computer. Mark and his family. What had he been told? They had still been working on fixing their relationship when they were stranded. Things still strained, especially when it came to the Air Force. She noticed that the one of Cassie had been updated. 'Look, she's grown so much.' She passed the frame to Jack who smiled warmly at the photo. 'I hope she's okay.' 'At least she hasn't lost us forever.' Sam commented. That was something they had both worried about whilst on Edora. How Cassandra would cope with loosing yet more family members, only a couple of years after losing her world. While she was a tough child, just how tough could one be? 'I hope Toto is okay.' Sam laughed at the comment. 'I don't think Janet ever forgave you for getting the dog or the subsequent obsession with the Wizard of Oz.' 'That woman never forgives me for anything.' They settled into a comfortable enough silence. Jack handed her back the photo and grabbed her other hand as she put it back. He stared at her seriously for a moment. Eyes taking in every inch of her face as though she could vanish at any moment. 'I might have a solution. But it will mean my transfer.' He said quietly. Jack's dark gaze left no room for argument. Not that Sam was one to just let it go. 'Jack no-' She started, but was swiftly cut off. 'For some time before we left, Hammond and I were working on a back-up plan.' He squeezed her hand. Asking her not to interrupt. 'Like the Beta site, but more permanent. A colony if you will. Just in case the SGC was hit. Our plan was for me to take command.' Sam had to admit, it was a good plan. Didn't mean she liked the idea though. 'But you love SG-1.' He smiled gently at her. 'Yeah, but this is something that we need. And I think I could do an okay job.' Sam rolled her eyes. 'You would be fantastic Jack.' He shrugged off the complement. 'Things came to a standstill while we were gone. A couple of things went sideways. Makepeace was a mole for the rouge NID for one.' Her jaw dropped. She hadn't known the burly marine Colonel well but she never would have expected that. 'But now...' 'Now?' 'We might have a reason solid enough for the Pentagon to green light the project.' Sam's eyes narrowed not seeing the leverage he was implying.

'The rebellion is growing but they need help forming a basis for a nation all their own. And Hammond is trying to solidify our Tok'ra alliance.' 'An off world base for those fighting the Goa'uld?' He nodded. 'Hammond feels that it would put our allies at ease to have a neutral ground. Though we would be running it, it would be more a joint operation in nature.' Sam sat back in her chair in quiet amazement. She had to admit, it was a rather brilliant plan. Outlandish but brilliant. 'That is something alright. What makes you think that will give you the green light?' She asked tilting her head quizzically. 'The Asgard want this.' 'Oh. That's some leverage there.' From amazed to mystified in a second. 'Thor likes me.' Her head dropped. 'He asked for _you_ to lead it?' 'Apparently!' Nothing could hide the delighted grin on Jacks face. Sam laughed shaking her head. 'So, we're going to talk to Hammond tomorrow.' Jack nodded at her comment. Eyebrows knitted for a moment. 'I was thinking before the briefing, so he could have some time to digest it.' 'Sounds like a plan. I also have to work out what I'm going to tell Dad. He's dropping by tomorrow for a longer visit.' He winced at that. Sam rolled her eyes and turned on her computer. 'He won't kill you. I think. I'll ask Teal'c to keep an eye out.' She focused on the screen an alarming number of beeps coming from it. Someone had apparently forgotten to take her off the email list. 'Over 5000 unread messages, ouch.' Jack leaned forward staring at the screen. 'I know. Imagine how many trees had to be felled for all your memos.' 'Thank god I've forgotten where my office is.'


	6. Chapter 6

It was strange staring down at the gate room now. SG-4 had just returned from a mission. It seemed worlds away. Her old life. But it wasn't really. Her gut was clenching. Early morning. 08:00 hours. Hammond wasn't even in his office yet. There was something about a fossil exhibition down in the labs. Daniel had mentioned it yesterday evening. Sam hadn't really been paying attention. Nerves and Dad watching her like a hawk. Jack's behaviour had been no better. Twitchy. Lacking in his usual biting wit. People were still coming to say hello, even a few unexpected hugs. She sat down on the table, crossing her legs at the ankle. Leaning back on the palms of her hand she dropped her head back. Everything was quiet. Still but with the faintest potential sparking in the air.

'Hey kiddo.' Jacob entered the room slowly. Dressed in civvies. She blinked. He sat down next to her and starred out the window. 'Going somewhere?' She asked after a few minutes awkward silence. He looked at her. Eyes steady and calculating. The General look she had grown accustomed to in her teenage and dating years. And in the years before learning about the program. While she had become acclimatised to that piercing gaze, she was never comfortable in it. It had the oddest tendency to make her feel like she _had_ done something. Especially when she hadn't. This time she was holding something pretty major back. Briefly she entertained the notion of being flippant about it. _"Yeah Dad, in the year I was gone I became pretty seriously involved with my commanding officer. Yup. Jack O'Neill. The one you warned me about. And I mean_ _ **involved**_ **...** _sex, the whole shebang."_ Mentally waving the thought away she eyed him. In that situation; the heart attack and or stroke that would occur could be classed as homicide.

'Meeting an old friend for lunch. We have been granted a few weeks leave, on accounts of you being returned to Earth.' She oh'd silently. Sam was betting that her Dad hadn't given the Council much choice in the matter. 'Do I know this friend?' She tilted her head and sat up straighter. He just smiled blandly. 'Are you going to tell me anything?' His voice dropped, quiet and low. 'It's hard to explain Dad. So much happened. So much changed. I've changed.' She hopped up off the briefing room table. 'I mean look at my hair. I haven't had it this long since the Academy!' His gaze narrowed on her back. The wave of irritation roared out, her humour fell completely flat. 'Fine. You don't want to talk about it.' The shortness to his words cut her. She closed her eyes and touched her temple. Turning to look at him, she tried to speak. Failed absolutely miserably. This struggle seemed to give her father pause. Or Selmak was telling to not be quite so belligerent. A wise woman that Tok'ra. He stood up and hugged her tightly. Holding her for a moment longer. He pulled back and just looked at her. Whatever he saw in her face, she couldn't tell, but he seemed happy enough to let it go. 'See you later kiddo. Doctor Fraiser and Cassie are apparently planning quite the feast. Jack has insisted on cake.' She laughed at the fond exasperation in his last comment. 'You've missed him.' She grinned. He recoiled in mock horror. 'Apologise for that Samantha Carter.' Sam smirked in response. Jacob stepped backwards out of the room. All the while maintained the facade of dismay. Sam's nerves returned in full force. She wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth. But not yet. And most importantly not on her own.

'We- I uh, will talk to you later okay?' Her father's face contracted oddly. He rushed over and hugged her tightly. 'You had me worried.' He muttered, pulling back to look at her. 'I had me a little worried.' She joked lightly. His hazel eyes were crinkled pleasingly. It would seem that symbiotes could only do so much. The stress of her absence was showing in his face. Faint lines, new ones were around his forehead and mouth. Sam could only imagine how startling the changes in her own appearance were. 'You look like her.' He grasped her upper arms and smiled down at her. Jack appeared at the stairs. He stood awkwardly for a moment. Sam had to fight to control her face. Rapidly trying to focus back on her father.'Sorry, what?' She tried to look calm. Jack was turning and hiding down the stairs. It was impossible to tell who was more awkward; her or him. 'Your mother. It's just more obvious now.' She tucked her hair behind her ear. 'Thanks Dad.' 'Anyway I promised, or Sel rather, to help Daniel with a translation.' He let go of her and pulled a face. Sam laughed brightly. 'Going to save General Hammond?' 'I do owe George my life. Rescuing him from an enthused Daniel is the _least_ I can do.' He nodded and turned sharply. As he left, she turned to the stairs. Jack's head popped out. Sam looked back out at the gate. The tension was still hanging in the air.

'What the hell was _that?'_ She looked at him briefly, her head whipping back to the gate in annoyance. Jack shrugged, wincing. 'I don't know, you two were having a "moment" and I knew Jacob wouldn't want me interfering.' She leaned on the little ledge and frowned at the gate. Jack spun a chair around and sat down. The silence was only the slightest bit tense. Sam was more than willing to put the blame on herself. She always hated lying to her Dad. While in this case she technically wasn't lying, she was leaving something major out. It was bad enough when he was trying to wheedle out the specifics of her job, but this? This was an entirely different subject matter. Something even more significant and important to her. As to whether Jacob Carter could accept the circumstances, well Sam wasn't sure.

'So... Hammond's going to be late.' Jack stepped up next to her. 'I'm pretty sure T's figured it out.' She just looked at him. Glad for the distraction. 'Yeah I'm _sure_. How's Jacob?' He amended looking somewhat sheepish, and then worried. 'Suspicious. Annoyed by my general evasion. How'd Teal'c take it?' Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth. He shrugged in response. Sam fiddled with her hands. 'Found my office.' Jack's eyes were slightly widened. She quirked an eyebrow at him. 'Who is in charge of paperwork?' She shrugged and he crossed his arms thoughtfully. 'I could paper my office at least twice with all of it.' He continued on. Sam had to wonder if he tried this just so she was distracted from obsessing. If it was, it wasn't working properly. A part of her was tempted to laugh. But then there was the panic.

They both looked at the window into the office. Hammond was just entering. Daniel was still enthusiastically talking, leaving the other man rather tired. But after some of things that she had heard and read of the past year... It had been difficult. Daniel nodded at both of them as the General politely and firmly dismissed him. 'Colonel, Major. I apologise for the delay.' General Hammond smiled at the pair of them. They both jumped to attention. General Hammond waved them down gentle. 'Think nothing of it Sir. Gives us a chance to settle, get to know the old place. Who does the memos Sir?' Jack was being his usual self. George was trying not to laugh. However Sam knew he could sense the underlying tension. Jack's bravado would only get him so far. 'Come.' Jack shot her a bolstering look. 'I do have to say it is reassuring to see you both back home.' The warmth in his voice was palpable. The guilt and worry was wrapping around her throat like a python. 'It is good to be back, Sir.' Her own voice was as warm but there was shakiness to it. Or at least to her own ears there was.

Jack's hand twitched. It was though he had fought the impulse to reach out to her. General Hammond leaned forward in his chair slightly. Observing them in his usual quiet and perceptive manner. It was not a reach to assume he had noticed the change. Janet, Daniel and Teal'c had and the General knew them just as well. 'I understand this year has been difficult for you both. We have missed you greatly. And things will be changing once again. Jack.' His eyes widened at the direct comment. 'You mean-?' 'Yes Jack, congratulations. General.' There was a beat of silence. Jack's eyelids fluttered in confusion. 'General?' He repeated. Each syllable dragged out, as though he was rolling them around in his mouth. George looked at Sam as Jack processed this new information. She shrugged and leaned her head in towards to him. 'I'll be the Man.' Sam blinked. This was hardly where she had pictured the conversation going. George was once again smiling fondly at his second. 'Yes Jack, your very own command.' There was a minutes pause as Jack digested this news. Then Jack looked at her, asking her if she was ready. Sam took a breath and steeled herself. She nodded. 'Well, never the less we have something to tell you.'

The General sat back in his seat. Suddenly Sam felt as though she had been caught with her had in the cookie jar. A very large and restricted cookie jar. A cookie jar trespass that could lead to a jail term. 'I see.' 'It wasn't like it happened immediately Sir.' Jack blurted. This was promptly followed by a pause in which Jack realised what he had said. He winced at her. Sam tried to smile sweetly at the General. He, however, was not buying it. 'So I gather that this means that the nature of your relationship has, changed?' The inflection on ' _changed_ 'made her feel even guiltier. 'What I mean is...' Jack tried to clarify. She wanted to say something, really. But there words were stuck somewhere in the middle of her throat. 'The change, our relationship, only came about when we had given up hope Sir.' Sam kept her eyes on her scuffed boots. To be fair it had been over a year since she had seen this pair. 'I see.' 'We-' Sam looked up. 'I know that this is far from ideal, even with the change in the command structure Sir.' He continued hesitantly. The Generals face was unreadable. She had been witness to this expression only a few times before. Always in tricky situations. Unfortunately, nearly always with people he didn't like or in response to actions he did not condone. George knew how to work a room that much was sure. Was he hiding his disgust at breaking the regs, or the happiness that he wasn't allowed to show for them?

'Is this one of the reasons you agreed to the transfer?' He directed the question to Jack. 'Yes Sir.' Sam smiled slightly. 'It wouldn't change anything if there was no transfer.' Suddenly the stoniness slipped off of the General's face. Whether this was a good or bad development, neither of them could say. 'We can't go back from here Sir, nor are we willing to.' The words came out of her. A fact that took even her by surprise. Now the General's focus was entirely on her. The feeling of being caught doing something she shouldn't have swept over her again. Memories of her father discovering her trying to get back into the house came to mind. Like ice cold water had been dumped over her head. The shock startling and to the bone. 'I see.' Jack and Sam shared a worried look. It wasn't often _she_ got that look. He turned away and looked up at the ceiling. 'I had to admit, I had considered this a possibility. More than that, a probability.' With that, they were dismissed.

'Oh boy.' She fell back against the wall, horrified. Jack pulled her up and steered her down the corridor. Sam let herself be dragged along. Mind still trapped in the office. She stopped after a while, taking a breath. The walls were still the dull lifeless grey. The bright, almost glaring lines of colour still ran along the floors. 'I need a minute.' She managed to squeeze out. Then they were inside Jack's office. He sat her down and leant against the desk. His office was far homier then it should have been. Or so it seemed with all the complaining the man did about it. But there were family pictures, his qualifications, medals and small touches of Jack. Planes, joke presents from Daniel. A picture of all of them at Cass's last birthday. Well the last birthday the both of them had been at. Jack was staring at the one of his son. He leaned over and picked it up. There was such a deep sadness and longing in his eyes it tore at her. Leaning over, she laid her hand on his thigh. He didn't look at her but squeezed her hand.

The phone rang, startling them both. Jack reached over and picked it up. He blinked bewilderingly at the phone as the other person spoke. She looked at him questioningly, head leaning in. Without a word to the person on the other side he hung up. The expression on his face was bizarre. 'Doc wants to see us.' Yes, Jack was entirely alarmed, maybe even a little fearful. Well, given that it was Janet; that was more than likely. Sam stood and stretched. He followed suit, though a lot more reluctantly. 'I haven't missed this.' She rolled her eyes. 'You may have mentioned that.' _A few million times._ The actual end to that particular sentence was aimed at him in a look. He nudged her, knowingly. He was even slightly amused. She shrugged and they headed for the infirmary. Jack trailing behind her ever so slightly. A few people noticed and had to smother grins. Jack stood up a little straighter and stared intently at them. Sam rolled her eyes again.

* * *

'A word Sam?' Janet stood at the doorway. Jack "ruh row"'d behind her. She just twitched an eyebrow at him. Sam stared at him, annoyed. Jack just raised his shoulders, innocently as he could. It took some effort to stop the urge to roll her eyes again. She followed her friend into her office and sat down. As she smiled comfortably up at her friend, she noticed that all was not well. Janet had her schooled doctor face on. Not a good sign. 'What?' She asked, reaching for the water jug, suddenly parched. 'I'm going to get straight to it.' Sam took a sip as Janet readied herself. 'You are currently sexually active yes?' The slightly awkward air permeated deeper. Sam found herself looking around for something. What, she couldn't say.

'Well, yes. Which I told the nurse.' She felt bemused by the question. Its timing seemed a bit out of left field. Then a bolt of panic smacked her in the chest. 'You know that. I'm not, I can't be pregnant.' Janet held up a pacifying hand. The sudden ramming of her heart did not take solace in the gesture. 'No. You're not. I checked, twice.' And that naughty kid feeling crept back in. Sam put the glass back down on the desk. As she took a moment to summon the words, she noticed the ripples. Her water was vibrating. Janet's foot was tapping out an anxious anthem. 'Oh. _Oh.'_ Her hand shot out to her friend. 'Sam, you're one of my dearest friends and the last year without you was just painful but I can't hide my suspicions... I have to report this.' Sam's fingers enclosed around her slim wrist. The veins prodded outwards erratically. Sam struggled to catch her eye. The warm brown eyes pained and guilt ridden. And shifted around the room in an attempt to prevent the feelings from overwhelming her.

'You don't have to. We just told Hammond.' To say that Janet's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, would have been a gross understatement. If Janet hadn't been so conflicted and worried for her, Sam might have laughed. Jack definitely would have. 'It _is_ the Colonel? I thought, and hoped that I was just paranoid.' She nodded. 'Have you told your father?' Sam took down her hair and ruffled it slightly. She smiled sardonically. 'I'm not quite ready for that headache yet. And Jack is still half convinced to run for the high hills.' She let go and sat back in her chair. Janet stood and took off her lab coat. 'Coffee?' She turned to Sam, wiggling a mug. 'Pleeeease.' Janet laughed loudly at the desperate whine. As Janet poured the coffee Sam looked around again. She picked up a frame and stared at it. Cassie had changed so much in the year.

'Oh she's grown!' Janet turned at the tone of surprise. Sam took the cup without looking up. 'Yeah, it seems like she different every day. She wrote you a letter almost every one of those days. And the Colonel too.' Her eyes felt misty at the thought. Immediately she pictured her leaning over a desk writing furiously but still carefully. Even rewriting the letters if a mistake was uncovered or she had changed her mind about something. 'I have some of them here. If you like.' Sam leaned forward eagerly. 'I would love to! Have you told her yet?' Janet sat back down, hesitating. 'No. I don't know why exactly, but every time I went to her something stopped me.' Janet turned in her chair, no longer facing her directly. Sam focused on her coffee. Well, she may have sneaked a couple of glances up at Janet.

'What do you think?' She tried, wincing into her cup. 'Well.' Janet started. Stopped. Let out a short puff of air. 'You two certainly seem happy.' Sam narrowed her eyes at the now shifty Doctor. 'I just, do you see a future in this? There is a reason for the regulations after all...' Sam put her cup down, digesting the words. 'It's not like that. Is there a future, yeah I think so.' Sam felt herself smiling softly. Janet looked surprised by what she was seeing. 'So... how did Hammond take it?' Sam frowned and shrugged. 'He said he saw it as a possibility, a _probability._ ' She imitated his inflections as best she could. An attempt to convey how difficult it was to get a read on their General. Janet raised an eyebrow and looked concerned. 'Maybe this will help.' Janet leaned over and opened a desk drawer. Sam tried to swallow her nerves. The situation with Hammond was still bothering her. Janet wasn't exactly over the moon either. Daniel was sure to have a fit. And she could only pray that Selmak saw the wisdom in ensuring her father couldn't get near a gun. A rather nice series of envelopes was placed in front of her.

'I have more in my quarters, for both of you.' Janet added softly. Sam stroke the multicoloured ribbon holding them together. A surge of great affection rose in her chest. Then a prickling in her eyes. She reached up and scratched at her nose, a lousy attempt to hide the tears. Sam would bet her left kidney that Janet was ignoring it. The weight of the letters was surprising to her. It shouldn't have been. But the world around Sam was shifting, and there was nothing with which to anchor herself. Except Jack. These letters were calling her home.


End file.
